


我被笨蛋哥哥要脅了!?

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 愛Loki成癡的Thor X 淚腺發達的Loki感冒、謊言與要脅構成的戀愛故事，中途可能小虐，甜文。





	1. 如何照顧一個冰霜巨人?

**Author's Note:**

> 全文涵蓋警語：  
藍皮基、雙性基、OOC、微黑錘出現、微強迫性愛、回憶有強姦、生子、清楚描寫孕期且甚多、孕期性愛

紐約沒以前那麼涼爽了，現在明明是10月卻夏日炎炎、豔陽高照，今天的天氣又創下世界新高，在這種熱到快融化的天氣裡，有誰想工作？大家都想蹲在家裡吃冰、喝飲料，最後配上冷氣跟沙發，舒舒服服的渡上一天，至少上班有冷氣吹也好，可惜身為復仇者聯盟的各位英雄沒有這種福利。

「這天氣他媽的熱的要死，還要人出去巡邏，是要誰的命啊！」Tony解決工作後，恨不得現在就將這被烤到發燙的鋼鐵裝給脫了。

「你怎麼不去改良你的鋼鐵裝，裝個小型冷氣造福我們大家。」巴頓也是被熱的一身汗，既然旁邊這位天才這麼厲害，怎不想個可以祝福大家的裝置呢？

「這天氣我只在家裡吃冰吹冷氣，改良，嘖！我看冬天在說吧！」

「你們別吵了，越快回去就越快輕鬆難道不好嗎？越吵越熱。」史蒂芬立即阻止接下來有可能的爭吵，他被熱島到脾氣有些急躁。

於是大家都閉嘴了。

復仇者們三三兩兩的回到史塔克大樓，正想打算好好涼快一下的時候，全員一起發現有哪裡不對勁，為什麼才剛進到大門就這麼冷？這個冷度絕對不是空調出問題的冷。

現在的史塔克大樓跟外面的世界呈現一個強烈的對比，裡面的氣溫實在太冷了，而且還能看件地面及家俱上都結了層薄薄的冰霜，大家你看我、我看你，最後將目光轉向站在最後面的金髮壯漢，這除了他家寶貝弟弟還有誰做的出來？

「Thor，你家的寶貝斑比又無聊到發慌了嗎？冰是很好，但這實在太過了。」原本一進大樓就打算把鋼鐵裝脫了的Tony，現在完全打消這個念頭，還想泡杯熱可可來喝了，夏天喝熱可可？到底有沒有搞錯！

「夥伴們，我也不知道，這也是我第一次遇到這種情況…」這下連Thor都糊塗了，Loki在怎麼喜歡惡作劇，但是這種浪費魔法跟體力的惡作劇，Thor長著一千五百歲還沒遇到過。

Tony真的跑去泡了幾杯熱可可，但是因為氣溫的關係，竟然要從燒熱水開始…稱著等熱水的空檔,，Tony還請Friday掃描了整棟大樓的溫度，「Sir,現在的氣溫是零下負17度，請換上保暖衣服，避免突發性休克。」

「真是太棒了，現在不用擔心中暑，要擔心休克了！」

Tony派出他的鋼鐵裝去找些大家能穿的保暖衣物出來，幸好復仇者聯盟的大夥們都有在史塔克大樓留下或多或少的衣服，不然還要出去買冬裝，夏天買羽絨冬裝，店員一定會用異樣的眼光看他們所有人。

「…你怎麼看起來完全沒受到影響，神難道都不怕冷嗎？」史蒂芬接過Tony遞過來的熱可可，喝了一口後，覺得全身暖多了，但看著身旁這個還穿著無袖的金髮壯漢，不經又冷了幾分。

「喔！你們別擔心我，現在這裡還比約頓海姆溫暖呢！」Thor環看四周，找到了一間冰霜結的特別嚴重的房間，Loki應該就在那裡面，Thor二話不說的就往房間的方向走過去。

“這裡的氣溫已經快要可以養企鵝了，竟然說還說溫暖？”

復仇者們不經打了個冷顫，什麼約頓海姆，大家進去一定變成復仇者聯盟口味的冰棒，喔！不過會少雷神口味…

大夥們決定把事情交給Thor處理就好，誰知道這又是什麼神仙情趣。

經過了幾分鐘後，「嗯…大夥們…我想我需要幫忙…」原本走到房間門口的Thor又折了回來，臉上的表情還有些不自然。

「怎麼了，Loki把你轟出來了？」巴頓把自己裹在毛絨毯裡、窩在沙發裡雙手捧著熱可可。

看向一臉茫然的Thor，不難想像他大概是被Loki轟出房間了，但Thor去搖搖頭，表示自己沒有被轟出來，應該說更尷尬的是…

「嗯…門被凍住了，我…打不開，我能把門毀了嗎？」不知道什麼時候握起風暴破壞者的Thor，蓄勢待發的感覺就像得到同意後就會直接把戰斧劈向Loki所在的房間門口一樣。

「別！我來開，我家被你們神兄弟毀的還不夠多次嗎？」Tony雖然有得是錢，但是每天都要修各式各樣的東西真的很麻煩，回想了一下他可憐的房子，自從神兄弟住進來之後沒一天安寧，基本上一天一小吵三天一大吵，門照三餐壞，不管是被Thor砸壞、被邪神用魔法轟出大洞或把Thor過肩摔摔出門…想的到的方式大概都有過了，Tony常後悔為何要答應雷神接什麼弟弟過了一起住，根本搞死自己。

想規想，答應了就是答應了，至少Loki住進來之後除了跟Thor吵架也沒在說什麼”我要征服紐約”之類的恐怖發言，反倒是愛上了做甜點，這讓Tony有吃不完的布丁、果凍跟甜甜圈，其實還蠻不錯的，唯一的缺點就是一個冰箱實在不夠用。

Tony將手套上鋼鐵裝，利用熱能慢慢的將門縫中的冰霜融化，不過這冰結的厚度並不薄，花費的時間還蠻久的，過了大概10分鐘左右，門把終於可以轉動了，Tony這才將第一線位子還給Thor，還特地叮嚀他別在弄壞房子了。

Thor轉開門、進入房間裡，這不是Tony給Loki的房間，是Thor的，不過Thor記得昨天他們倆很聽話，什麼都沒做就乖乖的各自回自己的房間睡覺，那為什麼自己出門前Loki還在他自己房裡，回來後Loki卻把自己的房間裡，還搞的跟約頓海姆一樣？ 

“難道我又惹弟弟生氣了嗎？”

Thor邊想邊小心翼翼的走進房間裡，房間裡從角落到天花板全被渡上一層厚厚的冰霜，家具也無一倖免，唯一沒結霜的家具只有位在書桌旁的床鋪，Loki將自己裹在棉被裡，將棉被撐的鼓鼓的，一雙小腳露出半截在外，黑色的長捲髮也露出棉被，要不是房間到處都是冰霜，不然Loki看起來就真的只是單純的在睡覺。

「Loki?你沒事吧？」Thor輕輕的靠近床邊，深怕將自己的弟弟吵醒，不過Thor發現有哪裡不對勁，這雙小腳不管怎麼樣，對Loki來說也太小了？看起來就跟小孩子沒兩樣的小腳怎麼可能是他弟弟的，寶貝弟弟的身高跟自己只差兩公分啊？

Thor在心理跟Tony道歉了百萬次，因為他決定不管三七二十一掀開棉被看看Loki到底在搞什麼惡作劇。

「Loki！！？」掀開被子，原本包裹在棉被裡的主人瞬間暴露身份，Thor看見對方後有些錯愕，在棉被裡的人是Loki沒錯，但卻是幼年時候的Loki，大概8歲左右的Loki被突如其來的大動作嚇到輕微的呻吟了聲。

「嗯…Thor?」Loki迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，視線還是模糊一片、不能對焦，他只能靠著那燦爛到閃死人眼睛的金髮來判斷對方是什麼人，「把被子還我！」Loki不只外表變成小孩子，連聲音都變的跟以前一樣，有些奶聲奶氣的，Thor覺得懷念極了，臉上還不小心露出寵膩的傻笑。  
──不對！但是現在不是懷念這個的時候。

「你…你怎麼變成小孩子了?brother。」Thor一把抱起捲縮在床鋪上的Loki，「嗯?你發燒了！」平時一項體溫偏低的Loki，現在的體溫竟然比Thor還要高，這讓Thor不知道該怎麼辦才好，從小到大除了練武打架還是只有練武打架的Thor怎麼會照顧病人，這以前都是Frigg在照料的。

可好了，現在Frigg不再了，Loki還生重病到縮小放冷氣，Thor開始後悔小時候沒多看點書，雖然他並不覺得阿斯嘉德的藏書館裡會有跟冰霜巨人疾病相關的書籍，但看看阿薩神族的醫療書怎會有些用處的吧？

雖然一切都遲了。

「怎麼辦?怎麼辦！?弟弟你別死啊！」Thor就這樣抱著Loki慌張起來了，原本就有些頭暈的Loki，現在被自己的笨蛋哥哥搞的眼冒金星，在這樣晃下去，邪神都快把胃液吐出來了。

「夠了！Thor你冷靜點！別晃了…生個小感冒怎麼可能會死人，你以為我跟中庭螻蟻一樣脆弱嗎？」Loki一巴掌打在Thor臉上，要他冷靜冷靜，雖然這一巴掌軟綿綿的、完全無痛感，「你就不然讓我回床上好好睡一覺嗎？」Loki氣到頭痛，自己的哥哥怎麼能蠢到連病人需要充足的睡眠都不知道…喔！他忘了，Thor頭腦簡單四肢發達，幾乎不感冒的…

「這要我怎麼冷靜，Brother ！你…你都病到縮水了，以前都沒發生過，而且你快把大夥們凍成冰棒了。」Thor還是堅持把Loki捧在手臂裡，對方原本還想掙扎看能不能逃開，但是現在的Loki實在太軟綿綿了，沒什麼力氣，掙扎沒多久就作了罷。

「變成這樣只是為了節省體力罷了，而且之前有母后在，當然不會弄的到處都是冰霜…哈啊…我睏了，別煩我…」Loki打了一個小小的哈欠，他開始覺得被Thor抱著很溫暖，比窩在棉被裡舒服幾百倍，而且還有一股淡淡的、熟悉的味道，讓他覺得很安心，馬上就又睡著了。

Thor看著睡在自己懷裡的Loki，也不忍心在把他一個人丟在房間裡，雖然帶著持續放冷氣的Loki出房間，可能會有點對不起其他復仇者們，但Thor還是拿了件毛毯就抱著昏睡的Loki走出來房間。  
──欸…所以為什麼Loki會在我房間裡？忘記問了…

TBC


	2. 觀察邪神的時機

「不得不說，Loki小時候看起來挺無害的。」

一群人擠在Thor身邊，盯著他懷裡的小孩子看，要不是Loki睡的很沉，不然他一定會氣死，他可不喜歡被當成珍奇異獸觀看，就連平時他也不喜歡一直被人盯著看，這也是為什麼Loki來到史塔克大樓之後都沒怎麼使壞、惡作劇的原因，因為他跟Tony約法三章。

一、 不毀紐約  
二、 “盡量”不惡作劇  
三、 Thor逼他破壞家俱不算惡作劇，因為這不能怪他

三項要求只為了要他們所以人不準一直盯著他跟干涉他的“自由”，所以現在能說是──要看快看，小Loki睡醒了或病好了，就沒得看了。

「斑比的睫毛還真長…」Tony整個人掛在沙發上面，看著把大家凍成冰棒的罪魁禍首竟然睡的這麼香，要叫Thor叫醒他也不是，讓大家繼續冷下去也不是，Tony覺得今天世界難熬，因為開暖氣也沒什麼用。

「我覺得你也不輸他。」Natasha蹲在最前面，戳了戳Loki肉呼呼的臉頰，Loki悶哼了一聲，把臉往Thor懷裡更縮了點，但依舊沒有睜開眼睛，「真好戳，如果他一直保持小孩子的樣子也不壞。」

「不行！」Thor立刻反駁了起來，怎麼能讓Loki一直維持小孩子的摸樣！這樣他起不是只有憋死跟犯罪兩條路可以走，雖然8歲的Loki就會拿著小刀捅自己的腎，但…這還是太小了，不行！Thor絕對不接受，但其實心底才沒這麼想。

Thor的腦迴路轉了一圈黃肥料後，發現自己剛剛太激動了，所有人都一臉疑惑的看向這個突然發起瘋的金髮壯漢，「喔…我的意思是…這樣會太容易被他騙…所以最好不要。」

「好好好，這個話題先打住，怎麼阻止斑比繼續放冷氣才是重點。」Tony揮了揮手，表示自己對神仙家的情趣不敢興趣。「你說斑比是什麼族來著…冰霜巨人？」

「嗯…不過是以阿斯嘉德的生活方式長大的…」Thor低頭看了一下小Loki，小Loki的雙手已經開始有點泛藍色了，看樣子Loki的魔力快耗盡了，連阿薩神族的樣貌都快維持不住，要是Loki醒來發現他在這麼多人面前變回冰霜巨人，他一定會崩潰、再把大家全凍成冰柱。

「阿斯嘉德難道沒有記載跟冰霜巨人有關的書嗎？」史蒂芬將手上空了得杯子放置一旁，客廳的氣溫因為Loki的關係變得比剛進來在冷些了，不過可能是因為史蒂芬的身體比一般人強上許多的關係，所以沒有什麼太大的異狀，喝了一杯熱可可、多穿幾件厚衣服就沒事了。

反倒是其他人又多套上了幾件厚外套加毛毯，Tony和巴頓裡外至少穿了三四件羽絨外套、厚毛衣加圍巾，不過Natasha 現在看起來到是挺自在的，裡外不過穿兩件厚毛衣在加件羽絨外套，而且她還是吃冰呢…果然不能小看女人…

Thor超級尷尬的，他小時候真的沒看過什麼書，就算看了，現在過這麼多年也都忘了，再說冰霜巨人可是阿薩神族的大敵，藏書館怎麼可能會有相關的醫療書…而身為資料庫本身的Loki又一直昏睡，完全沒有要醒過來的意思，難道要去問瓦爾基麗嗎？看他之前放爛喝酒的樣子，感覺也不會知道啊…

Thor尷尬的苦笑了幾聲…

「嗯…其實阿斯嘉德跟約頓海姆一直都是敵對關係，所以我想阿斯嘉德的藏書館是不會有相關書籍的…」Thor說的是事實，如果有的話，Loki自己一定看過，既然看過那又怎麼會把自己搞到連阿薩神族的摸樣都掛不住的地步。

「不然你就用你們的彩虹橋飛去那個什麼約頓海姆問一下怎麼緊急處理？」巴頓在沙發上窩成一團還一直發抖，他現在想要再來一杯熱可可。

啊…Thor又更尷尬了…

「沒辦法…因為…嗯…約頓海姆在好幾幾年前就被Loki毀了…」  
「你說什麼！？」

除了Natasha 以外的所有人吃驚到了不行，照Thor所說，約頓海姆不是邪神的故鄉嗎？怎麼會有人把自己的故鄉給毀了，雖然他們不知道為什麼一個好好的冰霜巨人會跑到神域裡做什麼二王子，不過既然會恨到毀故鄉，那一定不是什麼太好的經歷。

「這不能怪Loki，那時他剛知道自己是冰霜巨人，又發生很多事情，所以他才把約頓海姆給毀了…」

「這可跟你當時說的不一樣…」小Loki柔了柔發酸的眼睛，再打了哈欠，雖然人醒了，但整個人還是暈呼呼的、有些飄飄然，他看著自己泛藍的雙手，不屑的嘖了一聲，抓緊Thor蓋在自己身上的毛毯好把手遮住。  
「別一直抱著我，好熱…」但其實心理覺得很溫暖。

「喔！謝天謝地，Loki你終於醒了。」Thor趕緊鬆開抱著Loki的手，改讓Loki坐在自己的大腿上，「你口渴嗎？要不要幫你倒杯水？」

「…不要，我想吃布丁。」小Loki從Thor的大腿上爬下沙發，搖搖晃晃的往冰箱走去，他從冰箱裡拿出前幾天做的布丁，雖然已經結成冰棒了，一口咬下發現自己的味覺好像受到影響了，這布丁吃起來沒什麼味道，讓小Loki有些不高興，捧著布丁回到沙發上做好，看了一眼一直盯著自己看的復仇者們，覺得有些煩人，「…不要一直盯著我看！」

又吃了口布丁冰棒後，小Loki摸了摸自己的額頭，確定沒有變回冰霜巨人的摸樣之後在心理偷偷的鬆了口氣，雖然Thor是個大嘴巴，把他是冰霜巨人的秘密全跟這群中庭人說了，但他可沒有開放到在他們面前變成藍皮膚還不介意。

「在想怎麼解決你的自動冷氣機。」  
「問到有沒有約頓海姆的醫療書…」  
「在想你要不要一直維持小孩子的摸樣？」這是Natasha 說的。

大家用一副“你是認真的？”的表情看向Natasha，她是真的希望Loki能一直保持小孩子的摸樣，好吧，小Loki的眼睛又圓又亮、微卷的黑色長髮跟肉呼呼的臉頰，在加上奶聲奶氣的聲音，真的是可愛到邪神說出什麼傷人的話都能當作沒聽到啊！

「不行！你什麼時候才能變回來，Brother …」不行不行，Thor死都要想辦法讓Loki變回來才行，就算是為了自己，如果讓Loki覺得維持小孩子的樣子也不錯的話，那自己啟不是要進入禁慾地獄了嗎？雖然他心底才沒這麼想。

小Loki看著Thor那一副緊張的臉，不經覺得好笑，自己的哥哥永遠都這麼好看透，滿腦子黃廢料藏也藏不住，Loki在心裡暗自決定，如果哪天Thor又惹自己生氣的話，那自己就變成小孩子的摸樣一個月、憋死他。

「…現在我的神力很不穩，如果能穩定它，我自然就不會讓這麼變成南極，」小Loki吃完了沒什麼味道的布丁，彈了個響指，空盤子就自動跑到洗碗槽裡了，「第二，很不巧的，阿斯嘉德沒有任何跟冰霜巨人有關的書，唯一提到的一本，那部分不知道被哪個手賤的蠢貨給撕了，所以我也不知道該怎麼辦。」  
「第三，我會考慮看看，這樣子其實蠻輕鬆的，我喜歡。」  
「Loki！！」Thor哀嚎了聲。

到最後，一群人還是沒有解決Loki自體放冷氣的問題，當事人倒是舒適的躺在Thor懷裡、繼續吃他的結凍布丁跟果凍，自從來到中庭Loki就愛上了這兩種甜膩膩稱為點心的食物，而且看著Tony跟巴頓包的像圓球一樣打著顫，讓Loki覺得心情愉悅，其實好好睡個兩輪、又休息了一下，他現在已經好的差不多了，只是神力的問題讓他依舊發著低燒跟全身癱軟，這使他沒什麼力氣。

──就說只是小感冒，是你們中庭人身體太弱撐不住。

現在麻煩的是Loki的神力依舊不穩，小時候有Frigg幫忙穩定，現在Loki只能自己想辦法，可是一想起Frigg，Loki不知道怎麼了，可能是因為低燒或是小孩子的淚腺本來就比較發達，他的眼淚啪噠啪噠的滴了下來。

Thor嚇的靈魂都快飛了，一千五百年來Loki滴眼淚的次數也沒多少次，重點是，那只是是為了整Thor。  
喔，這當然沒算Loki被Thor肏哭在床上的次數。

「Brother ！Brother！？天啊，很難受嗎？怎麼突然就哭了呢？奧丁的鬍子啊！今天到底是怎麼一回事！」Thor一把捧起Loki的小臉幫他擦眼淚，驚慌失措的胡言亂語一通，腦神經全揪成一團像打結的毛線，現在他唯一想得到的事情就是幫Loki擦眼淚跟好好抱緊自己這哭得可憐兮兮的弟弟。

看見這宇宙奇景的復仇者們，各個不經在心理想“ 迷你版邪神在滴眼淚？”，因為太過於震驚，完全說不出半句話，只能乖乖呆在原地發抖，而誰都沒發現Natasha竟然偷偷拿起手機拍了張小Loki的哭臉。  
──難得一見又可愛，不拍不行。

「我才沒有哭！把你的手拿開啦！」Loki掙扎的揮開Thor的手。  
──…只是想起母后…

最先打破沉默的是Tony…  
「斑比還是有血有淚…嘶…幹嘛！我實話實說啊！」史蒂芬一記肘擊打在Tony的側腹上，雖然穿了數件厚毛衣跟外套，但還是痛的讓對方摀住發疼的側腰，想必這一擊有多大力。

「你就不能看時機說話嗎？」史蒂芬對Tony翻了個白眼，「要不請班納看看吧？還是奇異博士？雖然不知道人類醫學有沒有用…」

Loki聽到“班納”兩字，一陣惡寒襲來，他把Thor扒的死緊，一直瘋狂的搖頭，如果班納突然又暴怒讓浩克冒出來那要怎麼辦？之前被摔那一次，Loki真的是摔出陰影了，雖然他也不喜歡讓自己下墜30分鐘的二流法師，但不得不承認，可能能解決自己神力不穩又一直外流問題的人，現在除了二流法師以外大概也沒人了。

這讓Loki很不高興，他這輩子沒想過自己竟然會需要跑去找中庭的二流法師解決問題…真是邪神人生中的恥辱，更別提他剛剛還在中庭人面前哭了。

「…要叫浩克，乾卻直接把我送出中庭吧！」  
「好好好，不找班納，那就是奇異博士了！」Thor抱好Loki、拿起風暴毀滅者、開啟彩虹橋，直接往奇異博士的住處傳送過去了。

史塔克大樓的南極危機瞬間解決，現在只需要等冰霜溶解就沒事了，不過Tony覺得冰融合之後，他家會多個小型游泳池…應該說淹水…我們偉大的鋼鐵人在一次後悔讓神兄弟住進來。

TBC


	3. 法師的問題只有法師能解決?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警語：  
藍皮基、下章是車

奇異博士原本正舒服的坐在沙發上、翹著二郎腿看醫學相關的書，他雖然不當醫生改當魔法師，可不代表他就對醫療沒了熱情，不過當奇異博士家的屋頂被轟出一個大洞時，他只想把雷神做掉。

「這個世界上有個東西叫做大門，你要我說幾次才會懂。」難道你們神族都不走大門的嗎？

「啊！抱歉，我下次會記得，但是現在我需要你幫我看看我弟弟，他生病了。」說到雷神的弟弟，奇異博士只會聯想到之前找奧丁的意外跟終於之戰的短暫合作，之後叫Thor把自己的弟弟管好，他也不聽，三翻兩次讓邪神跑來算之前自由落體30分鐘的帳，這次來竟然是為了看病？

很好，他的工作越來越廣了，從救人到救世界，現在還得醫一位神…重點是他還沒拿到同等價的薪水，根本是慈善作業，復仇者聯盟就是個慈善事業。

「…你知道我之前是外科手術的醫生對吧？」奇異博士挑著眉，他並不覺得一個外科手術的醫生，有什麼本事幫神看病，雖然他超厲害。「難得不是邪神又在惡作劇嗎？…等等，為什麼氣溫越來越低？」

現在換奇異博士的房子出現結霜危機了…

「誰會無聊到降氣溫，要做當然是要直接把你這二流法師凍成冰棒！」  
小Loki將頭探出毛毯外，這一飛差點被Thor活活悶死，他抱的太緊了，小Loki被悶到有些缺氧、臉也被悶的紅紅的，頭一出就是大口大口的吸著氧氣。

奇異博士睜大眼睛看著雷神懷裡的小不點，雷神說要醫邪神，他還在想怎麼沒看到人，此時此刻，他只看到一個跟邪神長得一模一樣的小孩子，還死抓著雷神的衣服不放，而且他說話的方式跟邪神一個樣。

「這孩子是誰？」  
「他是Loki。」  
「你確定他不是邪神的小孩。」奇異博士會開玩笑了。  
「他是Loki，真的，而且Loki怎麼可能會有小孩？」就算有也只能和自己生，Thor腦袋的黃廢料又開始了，「這就是我來找你的原因，Loki他為了降低神力流失的速度，所以才變成小孩子的摸樣。」

奇異博士從震驚中回過神，一個揮手動作，讓雷神跟邪神一屁股跌近沙發裡，還好有Thor墊背，不然Loki會想再殺這個二流法師幾次，奇異博士變出一杯啤酒給了雷神、一杯熱過的牛奶給了小邪神，小Loki捧著熱牛奶不是很滿意。

「憑什麼Thor喝啤酒，我卻只能喝熱牛奶。」雖然一臉嫌惡，但小Loki還是小口小口的喝著，喝起來甜甜的，二流法師可能在裡面加了蜂蜜，這稍微安撫小Loki的心情了，Loki開始覺得自己對甜食沒有抵抗力了。

「病人就別要求這麼多了，喝了它對你有幫助，」奇異博士喝了口茶，想要快點解決這兩個人的問題，好讓他們快點離開這裡，誰知道接下來這裡會有多冷或壞更多的家俱，「繼續你們的問題。」

「就想像剛剛說的，Loki現在的神力很不穩，所以冰霜巨人的寒氣一直外漏，搞得史塔克大樓快變南極了，你有辦法嗎？」

「…冰霜巨人？」  
「嗯…對……Loki不是阿薩神族…他其實是…冰霜巨人…」Thor偷瞄了一下坐在自己大腿上的Loki，他好像又不小心多讓一個人知道他的秘密了…

「…我的身世都快被你爆料光了，Brother。」小Loki已經懶的追究到底有多少人知道他是冰霜巨人這件事了，他猜除了初代復仇者都知道以外，可能連另一個女巫師、心靈寶石、一直跟在鋼鐵人身邊的小鬼都知道…這下可好了，蜘蛛小鬼話這麼多，可能全世界都知道了，Loki決定要維持小孩子的摸樣三個月， Thor被憋死誰管他。

「…我這裡好像真的有本跟冰霜巨人相關的神話…」奇異博士不是很確定，因為他看不懂上面的文字都寫了寫什麼，那不是地球上所存在的語言。

「真的假的？還真的有？」  
「太誇張了，阿斯嘉德真該檢討一下藏書問題…」  
Thor吃驚、Loki翻了個白眼，約頓海姆的書怎麼會跑來中庭…

奇異博士在空氣中畫了圈，橘色的魔法陣出現在空中，他從法陣中拿出了一本有著深藍色書皮的精裝書，上面還有浮起的雪花圖像做點綴，跟Loki約頓人摸樣的花紋像極了。

Thor接過深藍色精裝書，發現上面寫得不是世界語，是約頓語，雖然Thor在學生其實修過約頓語，但他實在是沒什麼語言天份，他甚至忘了當初為何要修一個敵國的語言，可能是跟著Loki修的吧？

因為Thor看不懂，所以只能默默的將書遞給了小Loki。

「當初叫你多讀點書，別成天到晚拿著錘子打架，你就不聽…現在知道知識的重要性了吧！」小Loki放下喝空的牛奶杯子，接過那本有些厚度的約頓書，認真的看了起來，奇異博士決定在邪神看出個結果來之前繼續看他的醫學書，Thor顯得有點無聊，什麼事都沒得做，只能開始想辦法讓Loki打消維持小孩子摸樣的各種方法，可是越想越犯罪。

大廳因為時間流逝，開始結起冰霜，氣溫也下降到負10度左右，奇異博士有些承受不了，正想看一下邪神的狀況時，小Loki正好看完闔上書本，不過表情實在是不怎麼好看，小Loki鼓起腮幫子，心裡五味雜陳，一時半刻不知道該怎麼解釋自己神力不穩的原因…原因太羞恥了，他說不出口。

「…二流法師，這本書給我，反正你留著也沒用。」小Loki從Thor的大腿跳下來，再彈了個響指，大廳裡的冰霜瞬間就全都消失的無影無蹤。

「Thor，回去了。」  
「欸？」Thor還疑惑的坐在沙發上。  
「你拿去吧，怎麼？他有解決你們的問題嗎？」

「…有，但也不全然…我自己能解決。」小Loki捧著藍色精緻書，停頓了一下，他當然不會多跟二流法師說什麼，只是看在這本書的份上，他還是說了一個不算回答的回答，不然“不關你的事”這句話都要從Loki嘴裡駡出來了。

「到底走不走，你這麼愛那張沙發嗎？不要我把你鑲在上面好了。」Loki不耐煩的看著還一屁股黏在沙發上的Thor，雖然話這麼說，但又走回來、一把抓住對方的手，綠色的星光點點慢慢包圍兩個人，等綠色光點消失時，神兄弟也不在了。

「非常好，邪神能從入門黑名單剔除了。」奇異博士拿出一本咖啡色封面的筆記本，上面寫著“黑名單”，這不是對世界有威脅的人物黑名單，裡面紀錄的是──誰進入這房子，損壞了什麼東西的紀錄本，簡單來說就是奇異博士單方面的住家拒絕往來戶，雷神絕對是拒絕的第一人選，他破壞過太多東西了。

Loki直接將他們倆傳送的Thor的房間，房間因為冰霜融化的關係，到處都是濕濕的，而且還有幾攤小水窪，看起來慘不忍睹，Loki只好用他那流失的差不多的神力把房間烘乾，他可不想在一間濕的要命的房間跟Thor說明他自體放冷氣的原因，雖然他也不打算說真話就是了。

將房間烘乾後，小Loki因為神力缺乏，沒辦法繼續維持阿薩神族的摸樣，他變回了冰霜巨人的紅眼藍皮膚，該慶幸的是房間裡只有自己跟Thor兩個人，如果有其他人現在突然闖進來，Loki一定讓他死的連自己父母都認不得。

「Loki！你走這麼快，你知道解決辦法了嗎？」還是一頭霧水的Thor覺得有些頭疼，今天先是被熱個半死，再來是Loki生病跟Loki莫名的哭了一回，還從東邊跑到西邊，平常不會發生的事，今天全擠在一塊，Thor突然覺得Loki以前的惡作劇跟捅腎都沒今天讓人焦急跟累人。

「你過來一下，坐這裡，快點！」小Loki揮了揮手，再指著自己面前的椅子，要Thor給他乖乖的坐在椅子上不要亂動。

Thor雖然覺得莫名其妙，但還是乖乖的坐了上去，看著Thor坐好後，小Loki突然跨坐在Thor身上，扒開他衣服的領口、露出脖子，然後…舔了上去，溫熱的舌尖舔舐著Thor的脖子，這讓Thor有些搔癢難耐，脖子有些發麻跟起了些雞皮疙瘩。

“Loki什麼時候這麼主動了？”Thor心理吶喊著，小Loki覺得讓Thor嚐到甜頭、也舔濕的差不多後，二話不說露出冰霜巨人尖銳的小犬齒，狠狠的在Thor的脖子上咬了一大口。

「…啊嘶！」Thor痛的悶哼了聲，「幹嘛突然咬我，Brother?」

小Loki不說話，他正專心的吸著Thor的血液跟神力，自己神力流失的問題是因為生病跟一些精神層面的問題，恢復的方式其實很簡單，隨便抓個神族要對方的神力補足自己的就沒事了，Loki之前還小，不知道Frigg傳給自己的那股暖流是什麼，現在知道他知道了，那是Frigg的神力。

但是他現在除了Thor的神力以外，其他人的都不管用，Loki不想說明原因，也不想面對造成現在這個後果的由來，所以決定直接用最原始的方式偷Thor的神力。

Loki第一次吸血，溫熱的血液和血腥味在口中蔓延開來，老實說Loki沒有很討厭，Thor的血喝起來甜甜的，他甚至有點喝上癮了，吸了一小段時間後，小Loki才有些意猶未盡的鬆開口，再吸下去他怕把自己的哥哥吸成神乾。

Thor的脖子被咬出兩個小小的孔洞，還在冒著血，小Loki紅著小臉又舔了上去，順道安撫Thor發疼又發麻的脖子，吸吮著從洞口冒出的血液，直到傷口止血後，小Loki才停止吸血的動作。

Thor被吸到有些頭暈，但是Loki難得主動環抱自己，現在又一臉紅通通的害羞摸樣，真是可愛極了，雖然痛了點，但Thor覺得可以再來一次不是問題。

「偷了點你的神力而已，別大驚小怪的，這難道有比被浩克摔痛嘛？」小Loki抹去沾付在嘴角的血液，神力恢復後，他馬上又變回阿薩神族的摸樣，而自體放冷氣的問題也解決了。

「當然沒比被摔痛，不過你也提醒我一下呀，突然就舔上來…害我興奮了一下…」Thor現在恨不得直接將自己的弟弟丟到床上、吃乾抹靜，讓他三天下不了床，可是Loki的問題好不容易才解決，他又還沒搞清楚到底發生什麼事，所以他只好想盡辦法讓自己的慾望不要那麼旺盛。

「我被你咬了一大口，你總該讓我知道你生的是什麼病吧？Brother。」Thor指了指自己的脖子，被咬、被吸血還被偷神力，現在沒人比他要還有資格知道自己的弟弟都幹了些什麼。

Loki沉默了幾秒，他在腦內想著要怎麼唬弄過去。

「只是冰霜巨人自身特有的病毒，它把我的神力當作糧食吃了，所以我才會一直冒寒氣。」Loki背對著Thor隨便編了個理由唐塞，反正Thor又對冰霜巨人不了解、又不動頭腦，總騙得過去的吧…「只要有比那病毒強的神力能把它滅掉就會好了，你是奧丁之子，世界上還有比你強的特效藥嗎？」

這個理由實在是很牽強啊…自己的神力不也是奧丁給的嗎？

「喔！你早說嘛！這樣就夠了嗎？要不在多吸點？」Thor當然不相信Loki編出來的鬼話，但他對於被Loki吸血還是有些樂在其中，這感覺像是開了扇嶄新的大門，說不定可以拿來當作之後的情趣手段之一，不過就是痛了點，他完全齁的住的。

「…嗝…不用，已經夠了，我可沒有吸血的癖好，而且那口感一點都不好。」小Loki摀住嘴巴、紅著耳根，撇開視線不敢看向Thor，但是Thor把這一切全看在眼裡，他壞笑著，自己的弟弟又口是心非了，明明就很喜歡，沒關係，Thor就喜歡Loki口是心非又害羞的樣子。

「對了，Brother。 我還有一件事想問你。」  
「還有什麼事？」小Loki這時才轉頭過來看向Thor。

「為什麼今天你是窩在我的棉被裡？不是在自己的房間？」

「……我怎麼會知道！就發燒腦袋不清楚，走錯房間，難道不行嘛！」小Loki現在除了耳根外，連整張臉都紅到冒煙，Thor覺得今天的弟弟真他媽的可愛到破表，他一把抱起小Loki，將他丟上床、單手就桎梏對方的小手，小Loki又踢又踹的想掙脫Thor，但是一點動靜都沒有，自己只能雙手被壓制在枕頭上方，任Thor宰割。

「你確定不變回來，這樣受傷的會是你自己，Brother。 」Thor的理智還是輸給了旺盛的慾望，他現在就要把Loki吃乾抹淨，8歲的Loki？完全沒問題，不管Loki變成蛇還是貓，或是其他人跟動物，他都有辦法找到讓他自願變回來的玩法，沒道理“小孩子”就沒辦法。

「滾！你這個變態！野蠻人！你這是犯罪！！」Loki萬萬沒想到Thor竟然連幼年的自己都幹得下去，實在是太糟糕了！

「自己跑來的獵物沒人會放過的，你說對嗎？Brother。」Thor壞笑著，用空出來的手脫去弟弟身上的所有衣物，小Loki稚嫩白皙的軀體在哥哥面前一覽無遺，白嫩的皮膚瞬間被染成羞澀的潮紅，Thor毫不猶豫的開始逗弄那兩點小巧的紅粒，奶聲奶氣的喘息聲迴盪在Thor耳邊。  
「這次不達到“目的”我是不會停手的，Loki…」前面那句語氣堅定，Loki知道Thor在打什麼壞主義，但後面那句…他竟然露出難過的神情，雖然只有一瞬間…

「！？」  
──這算什麼！？

TBC


	4. 雷神與邪神的愛恨情仇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警語：  
藍皮基、雙性基、OOC、微黑錘出現、微強迫性愛、  
回憶強姦，但不多、車的部分有個人癖好

Loki發誓，Thor那張難過的臉一定他是突然眼瞎看錯了，Thor完全沒有因為自己一直維持小孩子的摸樣而罷手，Thor不停的用手指及舌頭舔弄小Loki的紅粒及那未發育完全的後穴，Loki不知道自己因此發洩了多少次，最後還不小心解除了魔法，變回原來的樣子，Thor這才將自己硬到脹痛的慾望插進Loki的後穴，好戲才正式開始。

他們倆連續做了很久，他們在房間裡的各個角落都做了個便，Loki幾乎快失去支撐地面的力氣，但Thor卻僅僅發洩了一次，最後Loki只能喊腰疼，讓Thor抱著他回床上，但這不代表他同意讓Thor繼續肏自己。

「做夠了沒！你給我滾出…啊！」Thor突然撐高他那圓潤挺翹的屁股，將陰莖往更深的後穴裡肏幹，突如其來的刺激讓原本就已紅腫敏感的穴口不停的收縮，將Thor的慾望攪得死緊，不希望對方抽離，「…唔…太深了…」，Loki悶哼著，他知道Thor突然深入刺激他的目的，因為這是自己這個變態哥哥的惡趣味。

「你看我還這麼硬，有可能嗎？Brother。」Thor將手伸向Loki的腹部，搓壓弟弟那被自己的慾望填滿而發硬的肚子，「如何？感覺到了吧。」Thor他在刺激Loki，為了達到他的最終目的，Thor持續的刺激弟弟的敏感點，但這次他實在太頑強，讓Thor開始有了使壞的念頭，「還有，我說過我這次沒達到目的不會停。」  
──別逼我放大絕，Loki。

「哈…那我就…恨你一輩子！…唔…永遠消失在宇宙裡…嗯！」Loki怒瞪著Thor，他在逞強，Loki已經全身癱軟、無法集中精神，神力的流動開始變得雜亂無章，他不確定自己能否忍住下一次的刺激，只能放狠話讓Thor自己停手，但Loki沒想到Thor竟然…

「這是你逼我的，Loki。」Thor再一次的深入，填滿弟弟的穴口，Loki悶哼了聲，但他忍住了，正想一腳直接將壓在自己身上的變態踹開時，Thor又開口了，「對不起…Loki…」突然一陣高壓電流襲擊Loki的後穴，全身被電到發疼，但穴口及陰莖卻因刺激而收縮、射精。

Loki被迫變回冰霜巨人的摸樣，惱怒的Loki狠狠的咬了Thor好幾口，每口都留下深深的咬痕，還帶著血珠，但換來的卻是讓Thor更加興奮，Loki被狠肏到淚流滿面，枕頭跟髮尾都被沾濕了。

「你這…暴君！野蠻人！虐待狂！」Loki覺得Thor真的變態到沒藥救了，這下可好了，Thor成功達到持續刺激自己的目的了，接下來大概也就是換個樣貌，再繼續被肏那冰霜巨人才擁有的穴口數個小時──就跟以前一樣。

「你竟然…哈…電我！…唔啊…」

Thor沒有回話，也沒有像以前一樣直接肏進小穴裡，他就這樣連續肏弄那早已紅腫脹痛的後穴，不知道又過了多久，幾小時、幾分鐘，也可能只有幾秒鐘，Loki覺得自己的骨頭快散掉了，整個人昏昏沉沉的、腦袋開始不聽使喚、全身的力氣也被完全抽光，藍皮膚被蒸到紅潤，黑髮神祇覺得自己可能快死了。

Loki的小穴寂寞的不停收縮、分泌出的愛液越來越多，床單被沾染的星星點點，Loki現在只知道要抱緊Thor的脖子，為了不讓自己跌下床，他哭著想叫Thor停下來，但卻連好好說句話都辦不到，嗚咽的抽氣著。

「…不行了…停一下…唔…哈啊！…拜託，Thor …」  
「跟我說實話，為什麼跑來我房間？」  
「…唔…不要…」Loki有些掙扎的撇開頭、抿了抿嘴，只要能讓Thor停下來，Loki願意原諒Thor因為這個蠢問題電他，但他不願意讓Thor知道自己心裡真正的想法，Loki的腰跟屁股全都痛的要命，一直被冷落的小穴和陰莖現在只要受到一點空氣的流動，就會羞恥的不停的流下愛液及精液，Loki不經開始有了想要妥協的想法。

「看來肏的還不夠。」聽到否定的答案後，Thor小聲的說，他在Loki的脖子跟大腿內側咬上好幾口，留下淡淡的咬痕，在加上被搞得一塌糊塗的後穴與泛紅的藍皮膚，讓Loki現在整個人看起來既狼狽又色情，Thor將慾望抽出Loki的後穴，抱起軟綿綿的弟弟，慢慢的將陰莖肏到了那寂寞收縮的小穴深處，還直接頂到了生殖腔口。

「哈啊！…唔…」Loki發疼的尖叫著，翠綠的雙眼溢出淚水，氣憤的再咬了Thor一口，Thor沒有為Loki擴張就直接肏了進去，雖然小穴已經被愛液沾染的濕潤不堪，但直接頂進深處還是會很痛。  
不過痛感結束後，小穴變得酥麻，因摩擦而逐漸發熱，Loki暈呼呼的腦袋裡只剩下“還不夠，哥哥快繼續肏我”之類的想法，全忘了自己現在還是個冰霜巨人。

Thor原本已經打算讓Loki喘口氣，不過Loki的否定讓他決定不把弟弟肏到吐出真心話之前，他絕對不會中途暫停，畢竟他真正的目的並不是那個，但那需要建立在Loki的真心話上，不然沒有任何意義──Thor要讓Loki懷上自己的孩子。

Thor摩擦著Loki小穴內的敏感點，慢慢加快抽插的速度，並在Loki要失去意識時，釋放電流讓他再度保持清醒，並一直狠狠都頂撞弟弟的生殖腔，這讓Loki的小穴及脊椎更酥軟更炙熱，幾分鐘後，他已經感覺不到疼了，只覺得非常舒服且不停的發出色情的喘息聲。

「嗯～哈啊～哈…Brother ～」Loki模糊的意識，不知道自己將心裡感受全說出口了，他的小穴第一次被冷落這麼久、這麼敏感，感受到刺激的歡愉後就有某種東西在不停的侵蝕著自己壓抑慾望的意識，現在那樣東西贏了。

Thor聽著弟弟軟呼呼的聲音，不經想“如果Loki沒有被奧丁隱瞞身世跟欺騙、自己沒有辜負Loki的話”，那這會不會就是那個還天真無邪、一直跟在自己屁後跑的小天使Loki長大後跟自己發生關係的樣子，可惜世界上沒有“如果”。

「舒服嗎？」Thor他低下頭舔舐Loki敏感的耳朵，「嗯～」Loki發出的舒服的呼嚕聲，Thor用充滿磁性的低語在Loki的耳邊說…  
「那你不想說也沒關係，我們試試要連續這樣做幾天才能讓你……懷孕。」

「懷……不要！我不要！……你不準…啊…給我射在裡面！！」Loki瞬間被驚醒，努力的回想Thor到底要他做什麼才會停下來，以Thor的個性跟體力，他一定說到做到，自從Thor發現這個樣貌的Loki是雙性後，一讓金髮神祇仕逮到機會，他就會強行讓黑髮神祇變回冰霜巨人的摸樣肏幹他，還每次都直接發洩在深處，到現在都還沒懷孕只是因為Loki是個“迷你巨人”，受孕不易。

Loki為了報復Thor還炸死了兩次，但是每次都會被發現，得到懲罰就是被繼續狠狠的肏，Loki曾經認真的懷疑過，Thor是不是討厭他，雖然Thor在做的時候，口口聲聲說愛他，但平常卻又冷落他，Loki實在感覺不到愛，他只覺得疼，不管是心靈還是下體都是，只有自己無可救藥的愛著Thor，這讓他很不是滋味，所以打死也不想承認。

滾燙的眼淚不停的順著臉頰留下，Loki一邊抽著氣、一邊吸著鼻子，聲音因為嘶喊變得有些沙啞，他覺得自己快把一年分得眼淚都流光了，眼睛哭得紅腫脹痛，像隻可憐的小黑兔，不過他想起Thor要什麼了。

「…我…唔…我覺得很寂寞啊！…唔……啊…嗯…」Loki的眼淚流的更兇了，竟然被Thor肏到全身癱軟、哭個不停，還被要脅，真是起恥大辱！

「自從…搬進這…你每天就知道巡邏…當什麼該死的錘子英雄…嗚…」Loki的理智線快斷裂了，他為什麼要選一個這麼笨又不體貼的人當伴侶，而且還終身綁定不能退貨，真是莫名其妙！

「我卻…卻哪都不能去！…去找那該死的…哈啊…二流法師算帳還要偷偷摸摸……嗯嗯…你們當我是誰啊！？…被你們這群該死的螻蟻…馴養的觀賞品嘛！？」雖然說Loki參與了終局之戰，但神盾局並沒有因此解除對Loki的監視，他只能兩條路可以選  
──呆在有復仇者聯盟的史塔克大樓裡，受監視、哪都不能去，不然就是再次獨自漂泊於宇宙中，Thor當然不可能接受後者。

Loki的理智線就這樣斷了。

「說什麼全九界最愛我…卻只會把我丟在一邊……騙子！」  
Loki紅著眼眶怒瞪著Thor，他已經不想管什麼屈辱不屈辱，尊嚴不尊嚴的問題了，反正他現在被架在Thor身上，根本沒那些東西！  
「Thor．Odinson！你就是不則不扣的大騙子，我討厭你！」

Thor認真的聽著Loki的真心話跟怨氣，一發不語，但也沒因此停下身下的動作，他從來沒有想過Loki會這麼寂寞、會這麼想，他以為自己的弟弟比較喜歡一個人靜靜的看看書、做做甜點之類的，原來那一冰箱的布丁果凍甜甜圈，不是因為Loki真的那麼愛做，只是因為寂寞又無聊，為了打發時間的產物。

Thor突然覺得自己最近真的有些冷落Loki……可能冷弱更久，因為除了雙方或自己單方面有慾望的時候，他們才會一起滾同張床單到早上，其他時間他們都是分房睡的，在阿斯嘉德跟史塔克大樓都是，Loki真的世界委屈。

「…會…會讓你有機會…變成…我的終身伴侶…真的是我這輩子…做過最後悔的事！」  
Loki越說越氣，氣的猛搥Thor的健壯的胸膛，為什麼冰霜巨人要有什麼一生只有一位終生伴侶的自體設定！？

他們什麼時候這麼浪漫了，而且自體設定的內容還是“當跟心儀的對象發生關係時”就會自動綁定，血還能亂喝、亂喝會噁心想吐…全九界莫名其妙！

怎麼都沒聽奧丁說過，把人撿回來都不用付事後責任的嗎？  
喔！我忘了，我被隱瞞身份一千五百年，撕書的白痴該不會就是奧丁本人吧？  
什麼為了維護兩國之間的和平，我看根本就是收個給親生兒子的童養媳！  
虧我還叫Thor．Brother這麼多年！

「Loki，對不起，我…我還以為你比較喜歡安靜的看看書之類的，對不起冷落了你，我不會再這樣了，我保證，你能原諒我嗎？。」  
Thor吻上Loki的額頭、親吻眼角上的眼淚，他扶著Loki的胯骨、放慢肏幹得速度，輕輕的撞擊Loki的敏感點與生殖腔，Loki的生殖腔因持續的外力刺激漸漸的變得柔軟，並張開、收縮著，等著Thor的慾望直衝進來、將自己填滿，讓小腹孕育他與Thor的孩子。

「我…嗯哈！…才不要！…憑什麼要我…唔…原諒你！」  
Loki的小穴越來越酥麻，舒服的不停收縮，黑髮神祇覺得身體開始變得有些奇怪，特別是小穴，他的兩個穴口都已經被Thor肏到鬆軟紅腫又炙熱、兩辦嫩肉外翻像一朵綻放的鮮紅玫瑰、合不攏了，小穴被肏到水聲不斷、愛液被臀肉拍出白色的泡沫，看起來色情妖艷。  
自己的陰莖也一直挺立著，明明Thor完全沒有碰觸他，但早在2個小時前他就已經射不出任何東西了，脹痛又無處發洩的慾望全部轉移到了小穴，Loki有總不好的預感。

「你說我說真話就會停下來！」Loki開始瘋狂的扭動著身體，雙腿在床上胡亂的掙扎，Thor將想掙脫開的Loki拉回來、增加桎梏胯骨的力道，並再次吻上Loki的額頭，這次吻的更輕、更溫柔，希望能夠安撫自己可愛的弟弟。

Thor將親吻慢慢的轉移到了Loki的薄唇上，舌頭交纏在一起，發出色氣的水聲，整個房間充滿著肉體撞擊的啪啪聲及液體淫膩的味道，直到兩人都快缺氧Thor才鬆口，但他並沒有就這樣放過Loki，他開始舔舐著黑髮神祇胸前挺立的紅粒，那股怪異的感覺變得更強烈。

「做完這輪我們就休息。」Thor趁著Loki一時的恍神，將他的慾望直衝進他那變得鬆軟、且微微張開的生殖腔內。

「哈啊！」Loki發出了性感又高八度的尖叫聲，他增加抱緊Thor的力道、雙腳與腳趾因突然的刺激而緊縮在一起，也在同一時刻──Loki高潮了，而且還不只這樣，他竟然還被Thor肏到失禁，尿意和愛液從小穴一起流出、混合在一塊，沾染在兩人的身下，變得一片狼藉。

「什…？」Loki第一次發生這種事，他羞紅著臉、腦筋一片空白，Thor倒是不介意身下的一片狼藉，他輕笑的看著Loki，深深的吻住弟弟的薄唇，舌頭再次甜蜜的交纏在一起，再持續的肏弄個幾下後，Thor將強忍下來的津液全部灌入Loki的子宮內，極大量滾燙的津液填滿腹中，讓Loki的小腹微微凸起，看起來就像懷胎2個月。

Loki發出了無聲的氣音，鬆開抱緊Thor的雙手，整個人癱軟的倒在床上，脹紅又還插著Thor陰莖的小穴在當事者面前一覽無遺，「我明明說…不准射在裡面…！」淚水開始順著臉頰滑落，Loki明明氣到快炸掉了，但是聲音去軟綿綿的，一點魄力都沒有。

「我只聽到“給我射在裡面”，所以…我照著你的意思做了。」金髮神祇是故意的，一半是因為Loki說後悔讓他為伴侶，另一半呢？只是他想這麼做，所以做了。

「我沒說…！！！！」斷句問題，Loki根本不記得剛剛說的斷句到底停在哪，自己被Thor擺了一道，讓Loki很不是滋味。  
「就有。」

「啊！」Thor突然抱起Loki往床頭櫃靠近，伸手從裡面拿出一個黑色的塞子，那是一個頭尾細長、中段部肥胖、底部有個圓盤的塞子，它的長度跟大小與Thor的差不多，那是中庭的“玩具”。

「嗯…快點出去…」Thor突然的大動作，讓Loki的穴口將Thor的陰莖咬的死緊，還不停的收縮，這讓Loki又羞紅了幾分。

Thor慢慢的抽出自己的慾望，並在多餘的津液要隨著大腿根流下之前，他迅速的用那個黑色塞子將Loki的小穴紮紮實實的堵住、還直達生殖腔口，完美的尺寸大小，只讓轉換過程而流出的津液外，其他全都留在Loki的子宮裡，連一滴都沒有浪費，Thor這次是真的要讓Loki懷上自己的孩子。

「你做什麼！？」Loki發現了小穴的異物感，緊張的推開Thor，想要將那個異物卸下，但Thor的反應更快，他再次桎梏Loki的雙手、把人抱的死緊，並溫柔的撫摸Loki的後頸，就像在安撫收到驚嚇的小奶貓。

「Loki，我知道我任性、蠻橫又不將道理，但是我真的想要我們的孩子好久了。」Thor緊抱著一直掙扎的Loki，就怕他突然掙脫開來，卸下那個黑色塞子，Loki太難受孕了，而且金髮神祇也不知道冰霜巨人的繁殖週期是多久，他除了讓自己的津液一直停留在Loki的子宮裡這個方法以外，實在是想不出確定能讓Loki懷孕的方法了，雖然這個方式粗暴了點，但他別無選擇，而且現在這摸樣的Loki真的辣到不行。

「我愛你，Loki，我沒有騙你，我們可以搬出去，找間適合養育孩子的房子，我會一直陪在你身邊，等到孩子出生，他一定是全九界上最可愛的孩子，等他長大可以獨立後，我們就一起去宇宙旅行，你要去哪裡都可以…我會永遠陪著你。」發現Loki不在胡亂掙扎後，Thor鬆開了桎梏對方的手，並輕輕的撫摸著Loki微微隆起的小腹，看起來就像是裡面已經孕育了他們兩個的孩子一般，Thor笑的比陽光還燦爛，像個溺愛伴侶與孩子的丈夫。

Loki不知道該怎麼回答Thor，他只是保持沉默，其實Loki也想要自己跟Thor的孩子，但是黑髮神祇很害怕，從來沒有人告訴他冰霜巨人有雙性體質，直到被Thor發現自己也有生殖腔口，他才意識到自己還能夠孕育生命…  
但是他是棄子、被勞菲遺棄的殘缺品、奧丁的俘虜，受孕又如此困難，他甚至不知道自己是否發育完全，如果生出跟自己一樣有殘缺的小孩，那他不知道該怎麼辦…  
Loki不經開始擔心Thor會因此討厭他、遺棄他跟孩子，畢竟雷神是如此的討厭冰霜巨人…

「…我不知道…會發生什麼事…」Loki抿著唇辦，看著自己的小腹，雖然只是被強行隆起，但Loki多希望這是真的，他愛Thor、Thor也愛他，能跟自己喜歡的人生孩子，難道不是件幸福的事？為什麼他卻要如此糾結…  
「而且…我是兇暴又有缺陷的冰霜巨人…」Loki的翠綠雙眼再次染上水氣，他覺得自己今天的淚腺真他媽的…太發達了，完全忍不住，眼淚又滴落了下來。

Thor心疼的幫Loki擦拭不斷流下的眼淚，他知道Loki一直都是個心思細膩、堅強卻又脆弱的人，但他總能用他的銀舌頭說服所有人，他將真正的自己藏在謊言與惡作劇之神的面具下，利用他來掩飾自己的脆弱與不安。

「喔…Loki，不管你是阿薩神族還是冰霜巨人，我都一樣愛你。」Thor將手捂上Loki的後頸，輕輕的吻上對方的唇，「而且我愛死你冰霜巨人的摸樣了，因為這樣，我們才有機會擁有孩子不是嗎？」

Loki不知道Thor什麼時候變得這麼會調情了，之前明明還是個什麼都不知道的蠢貨，自己愛他愛了這麼多年，Loki壓根不在意血緣這個問題，反正他們又不可能生孩子，但Thor總認為那是弟弟的惡作劇，每次都只是打馬敷衍的轉移話題，現在怎麼突然就開竅了？

難道Thor就真的這麼想要讓自己為他生孩子？  
這是肯定的，不然Thor以前也不會一逮到機會就讓Loki變成冰霜巨人，瘋狂的肏幹他的小穴還內射，但是當時的Thor不像現在這麼有理智，那時候的Thor是真心愛Loki、真心想要兩人的孩子，但他也想用孩子將Loki綁在自己身邊，他們愛情全因為隱瞞、欺騙與之生成的“那晚”而變了調。

難道現在就是建立在伴侶上面的那種想要？Loki既高興但也伴隨著不相信。

「你想要孩子，你可以去找那個中庭女人，或是希…唔！」Thor一口咬上Loki的唇，阻止他心中的可怕想法。

「你怎麼還是不懂！我愛的是你，跟珍還是希芙無關，我只想要“我們”之間的孩子，我只想跟你“Loki．Odinson”成為終身伴侶，一起相守接下來的日子！」Thor特別強調我們跟Loki．Odinson，希望他眼前的這個小蠢貨能知道他對自己有多重要。

Thor愛Loki已經一千多年了，但是他一直以為他們是有血緣關係的親兄弟，親兄弟怎麼能結婚？  
所以在Loki想更近一步的時候，他都會隨便找個理由，逃離Loki、逃離自己愛的人，當他知道弟弟其實是養子後，他開心的抱著妙爾尼爾衝片整個阿斯嘉德，但之後Loki卻因為突如其來的真相與欺騙，自願落入宇宙蟲洞，讓Thor的心碎了一地。

自Loki消失在宇宙中後，Thor就一直傷心欲絕，每天都窩在酒窖裡喝奧丁的蜜酒喝到爛醉，當海姆達爾告知他， Loki其實沒有死，而且還把紐約搞得天翻地覆的時候，Thor的情感比起喜悅，反而是憤怒多上幾分。

他將Loki帶回阿斯嘉德之後，直接連人帶手銬跟口枷的丟進自己閃電宮的大床上，將除了刑具以外的所有布料撕爛、丟至床外，Thor就這樣強上了自己一絲不掛又手無寸鐵的弟弟，這還是他們第一次發生關係，是Loki糟糕透頂的初夜。

Loki被Thor以背部朝上的姿勢壓在床上，因為手腳被束縛還被戴上口枷，他只能發出單聲的嗚咽，像離開海水的虎鯨、任Thor抬高他的屁股、粗暴的侵犯自己。

當Thor瘋狂的在Loki的敏感點上釋放電流後，Loki第一次在Thor面前變成冰霜巨人的樣貌，他害怕又恐懼著這樣的哥哥跟自己，雙眼蒙上一層水氣，死命的扭動身體，掙脫開Thor後，一個翻身、想一腳踢開對方，讓他遠離自己，可惜腳卻被對方一把抓住──Loki的雌穴在哥哥面前一覽無遺，他們兩個就是在這個時候知道冰霜巨人是有雙性的。

Thor當時瞬間回過神，發現Loki被他自己搞得全身都是咬痕，藍皮膚也被刑具磨出不少細小的傷口，更別說那被他折騰的後穴，Thor嚴重懷疑自己沒做前戲就直接上了…

阿斯嘉德偉大的雷神做了無可挽回的事，但他還是鬼使神差的要了弟弟小穴的第一次，還是直接粗暴的頂進生殖腔內肏、將大量滾燙的津液射在裡面…

Thor停頓了幾秒，才抽出自己的慾望，幫Loki解開束縛跟口枷，發疼的嘴一獲得自由後，Loki怒視著Thor，「我恨你！」他拋下這句話消失在Thor面前，只留下殘存下來的綠色光點。

一場粗暴又沒溫度的初夜。

Thor之後想要跟Loki道歉，但最後他們都會吵架，再以Thor將Loki肏暈做結束，時間久了，他們倆的關係從兄弟、到互相愛慕、到悔恨與憎恨、再到逃避與蠻恨不講理，現在則是曖昧不清，唯一不變的是──他們還是打從心底愛著對方，只是一個打死不承認，另一個則珍惜現況。

回憶結束。

TBC


	5. 雷神浪漫式的真誠告白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警語：  
奇異博士充當婦產科醫生。  
除了錘基其他CP歸漫威。

Thor想讓Loki知道他對自己有多重要，雖然他一直犯錯、一直有形或無形的傷害他的心，但Thor還是想要跟Loki在一起，過了這麼多年他們兩兄弟都失去了太多人事物，他們只剩下彼此，Thor不能連Loki都失去。

因為諸神黃昏，他們好不容易稍微解開了多年來的心結，雖然不像孩童時期一樣一起嬉戲大鬧，但也不像那夜過後的悔恨與憎恨，而是某種程度上的曖昧不清，雖然他們天天吵架、轟炸房間大門，但Loki開始不會厭惡Thor對他的肢體接處，甚至願意跟他發生關係，這讓一度因為Loki願意待在史塔克大樓而滿足的Thor，決定豁出去的要對Loki坦承自己的心意，他甚至為此看了一堆愛情小說，還去問Tony跟Steve他們兩的各種戀愛告白史。

「Loki，拜託，再相信我一次，這次我絕對不會再把你拋在一邊，我會去拜託弗瑞停止你的監視，讓你出去走走、逛逛街，你想要的我都會想辦法滿足你，我們甚至可以來場浪漫的約……喔！我們都沒約會過！」

Thor捂起發疼的頭，他將之前的自己咒罵了數千萬次，那真的是強迫對方受孕的暴君，還有他怎麼會因為Loki留在自己身邊就感到滿足？現在仔細想想那根本就是一般的同居生活！更難聽的說法就是砲友…

「拜託，再給我一次機會…Brother。 」Thor捧起Loki的雙手，眼神認真的直視著Loki，沒有一絲猶豫或逃避，這是Loki這輩子看過Thor最真誠的眼神了，他雖然還是有些害怕，但卻軟了心，決定在給Thor一個彌補他多年來蠻恨不講理又傷害自己的機會。

「…如果…你說的都是真的…那我也不是不願意試試……跟你生個孩子…」Loki最後一句話說的很小聲，但Thor卻聽得一清二楚，他抱緊自己的弟弟、伴侶、愛人，在一次吻上Loki的薄唇，這次他吻的既深情又溫柔，炙熱的舌舔便Loki口中所有敏感點，這讓他又起了點反應，但Loki已經因為數小時的性愛而全身癱軟無力、兩個穴口也已經到達極限，再多受點刺激可能就會當場昏睡過去，更別說其中一個還羞恥的、完美的塞著Thor大量濃稠的液體。

「Thor…嗯…不要再來一次了…」  
「好，但記住，全九界我最愛的人叫Loki．Odinson。 」Thor這是只給了Loki一個擁抱，那一個欠他10年的擁抱。  
Thor抱起Loki走進衛浴，幫他清理身上的各種液體，Loki也乖乖的坐在浴缸裡讓他的伴侶為自己服務，溫熱的清水覆蓋全身，Loki覺得酸痛的身體舒服了些，除了塞在小穴裡的那個黑色塞子…

「就不能把這個黑色的東西拿掉嗎？」Loki泡在浴缸裡想伸手把塞子卸下，因為實在是很不舒服，小腹也還一直保持微微隆起的摸樣，讓Loki羞恥到想窩個洞把自己給埋了。

「當然不行！」  
「為什麼！？不管，它弄的我很不舒服！」

Thor很固執、就是不答應，在洗頭的過程中，Thor一直在注意愛人的雙手，只要Loki一有往塞子伸手的動作，Thor就會桎梏他、用一副可憐兮兮的表情求他，「拜託…我只是…想增加機會…」最後Loki只能鼓起腮幫子撇頭不理Thor了。

Loki發現他的身體出現了小小的變化，他現在不管是阿薩還是約頓的摸樣，都是雙性，那天洗完澡後，Loki為了擺脫黑色塞子立刻變回阿薩神族的樣貌，但股間的異物感卻沒有因此而消失。

「欸？為什麼！？」Loki疑惑的伸手摸了一把後又被Thor阻止，因為小穴完全沒有吐出塞子、密合穴口後消失，塞子依舊完美的被穴肉吸附著，津液也好好的保存在小腹裡，「你在上面動了什麼手腳！？」這讓Loki有些不知所措的看向Thor，對方卻笑的像是九界裡最蠢的傻子。

「我什麼都沒做，那只是普通的中庭玩具。」Thor將Loki高高舉在空中，笑的燦爛，「起變化的是你，My Loki。」

發生這樣的變化後，Thor每過三天或一星期就會自動的將塞子卸下，將塞在裡面的液體清理乾淨，並在肏入新的、充滿活力的津液進去，最後還不忘再把塞子堵上。

「你永遠都是這麼的辣。」Loki的小穴就這樣一直保持擴張的樣子，Thor連肏進去的前戲都可以省了，淡粉色的穴口每當塞子卸下後，都會空虛寂寞的收縮，希望Thor可以快點狠狠的肏幹他、將腹中填滿。

「你要做就快一點…」Loki夾緊空虛的小穴扭動著身體，想要降低搔癢感，直到Thor將他的雙腿分開、溫柔的用帶繭的指腹慢慢刮搔肉壁，開始每星期的例行公事後，Loki的小穴才能得到滿足的快感。

這個動作反覆、連續了好幾次，他們已經持續了好幾個月，這段時間Loki為了遮掩因津液而隆起的小腹，只能穿著比自己大一號到衣服在史塔克大樓裡走動。

雖然時間久了Loki自然也就習慣塞子的異物感了，但每想走快點跟上Thor的腳步時，股下的異物就會不小心頂上頸口，讓他不經意的發出小聲的伸吟，這真的過多久Loki都無法適應，尤其是Thor不知道用什麼方式讓弗瑞解除邪神的監視，他們出去約會的時候──Loki一定都會忘記它的存在、興奮的想要跑跳，但最後總是會自己挨苦頭吃。

大概過了一年左右，復仇者們開始漸漸地發現Loki的變化，Loki現在不管Thor走到哪都會像小雞一樣跟在他身後，他們以為神兄弟只是解開他們千年來的私人恩怨，回到孩童時期的關係而已，畢竟Thor常跟他們說Loki小時候要多可愛有多可愛，還會一直跟在自己身後，就像現在他們看到的樣子。

直到又過了兩個禮拜，某天早晨Loki只因為聞到煎蛋與咖啡的味道就衝進廁所裡嘔吐，所有人這才驚覺他們完全搞錯方向了，被Loki嚇到的Thor也立刻隨著愛人衝進了廁所，他撫摸著Loki的背部，希望能讓他舒服點。

「等等，他們的關係…是我心裡想得那樣嗎？」除了Tony跟Natasha 以外，他人的還反應不過來，這想法和現況太讓人震驚了。

「就是你們想得那樣。」Tony淡定的喝起自己的咖啡，「誰去熱杯牛奶給斑比？」他大概是最快知道真相的人，畢竟這裡可是他家，兩個人從冷凍庫事件結束後，晚上就每天睡在一起，慣例的吵架大概只是為了隱瞞真相。

「我來吧。」身為在場唯一的女性，這個工作交給Natasha 在適合不過了。

最後Loki的早餐只喝了一杯溫熱的牛奶，等到Loki停止嘔吐後，Thor就急急忙忙的衝出史塔克大樓，他用閃電般的速度到最近超商買個幾個不同牌子的驗孕棒後，再用比閃電般更快的速度衝回Loki身邊，距Thor離開後回來僅僅過了3分鐘，甚至比開彩虹橋還快。

Thor用公主抱的方式將Loki抱回自己的房間，讓Loki平躺在柔軟的床上，Thor小心翼翼的分開Loki的雙腿，卸下兩天前才剛重新堵上的黑色塞子，為Loki清出裡面的津液，全數清乾淨後，Thor按摩著Loki那持續擴張一年多的小穴，因為一直擴張著，卸下塞子後的兩瓣嫩肉呈現艷麗的紅、微微紅腫外翻，而且完全合不攏到內部一覽無遺，Thor慢慢的按摩著，直到兩瓣嫩肉稍微閉合後，他才牽著Loki進衛浴。

驗孕的整個過程讓Thor跟Loki的心臟都狂跳著，第一根只有一條明顯的紅色條槓跟一條不太明顯的粉色條槓，他們不知道這算有還是沒有，只好在驗第二個牌子，兩條明顯的紅色條槓顯現在神兄弟面前，Thor驚喜的將Loki抱的高高的，雷神還高興的哭了，事後過了一年之多，但他們終於有了孩子。

「Loki，我愛死你了，你是全九界最棒的伴侶。」

這時Loki還有些不敢相信，他決定多驗幾次，乾卻全驗了一了百了，如果那根有問題，那他們會有多失望。  
「不要高興的太早，才一根怎麼能保證不會是意外，全驗一次！」Loki拍拍Thor的叫他快點放他下來。

直到五根驗孕棒出現三個完整明顯的紅色條槓後，Loki才敢確定這是真的，他現在的小腹裡確確實實的孕育著他跟Thor的孩子，翠綠的雙眼又蒙上一層水氣，他抱緊Thor高興的對著他傻笑，就像幼年時期那還天真無邪的弟弟。

因為Loki奇蹟般的懷了孕，Thor不敢怠慢，跟復仇者們稍微說明他們這一年發生的事後就抱著Loki去找奇異博士了。

「我怎麼一點都不覺得驚訝？」Tony淡定的咬了口手上的甜甜圈，那還是Loki昨天做的，「斑比的手藝這麼好，我看過沒多久Thor又要變成肥神Thor了。」

「…我有同感。」在場的所有復仇者們一致認同的說。

「Thor！走大門！」在Thor又要破窗而入時，Loki急時成功的阻止悲劇的發生，奇異博士看著好好從大門走進來的雷神，覺得世界不容易。

「這次邪神又有什麼問題？」神兄弟出現在奇異博士面前，基本上都是因為邪神，之前是他氣不過那下墜30分鐘，跑來報復奇異博士，之後雷神破窗把對方壓走；還有一次，邪神跟雷神吵了一下，邪神跑來至尊殿堂這裡避風頭，那次損壞的東西可多了…因為雷神伴隨閃電直接破屋頂進來把邪神壓走…；再來就是上次的生病事件，全都跟邪神Loki有關。

奇異博士自己也不知道為什麼，邪神明明厭惡他，卻每次都跑來這避風頭？  
難得讓雷神破壞他家及家俱，是邪神報復的手段？

Thor將Loki安置在屋子裡在柔軟的沙發上，自己則隨便找了張矮凳坐在奇異博士對面，「奇異博士你曾是外科醫生對吧？」雷神劈頭就是醫療問題，讓奇異博士有些意外的挑起眉。

「Yes。但我已經不當醫生了。」  
「Loki懷孕了，我們需要你的幫忙！」Thor完全忽略奇異博士後面說的話，劈頭就是自己跟Loki的喜訊，搞得奇異博士難得的腦迴路斷線，「你能幫忙看看嗎？用那個什麼超音波的？」

奇異博士快速的讓腦迴路上線，他還說委婉的問了一下邪神的身體構造，他可不確定神跟人的身體構造是不是一樣，「邪神是你“弟弟”對吧？你們神族不管什麼性別都能…受孕嗎？」

「你忘了嗎？Loki不是阿薩神族，是冰霜巨人，」Thor從來沒有說話這麼快過，他現在的心臟狂跳到不行，他想快點確認Loki跟孩子都健康，他才能安心，「Loki是他們為數不多的雙性。」

奇異博士停頓了幾秒，覺得這發展不太對，「…你們怎麼不回新阿斯嘉德，找你們專屬神醫？」

「厲害的神醫不是死了就是老了，要不還沒出身，我怎麼敢把Loki和孩子交給新手？我還比較信任你！」

「…真是榮信啊…第一、我不是婦產科醫生，第二、我沒幫神醫過病，第三、我也沒研究過雙性人的身體構造…」奇異博士先將自己的醫療範圍說明給他們聽個清楚，雷神一臉嚴肅的聽著奇異博士的話，邪神倒是不知從哪裡弄了杯熱牛奶來喝，躺在舒服的沙發上聽著他們的對話，不發一語，「不過只要有儀器，照個超音波我還是會…」

「那現在就走！」Thor實在是等不及，他快速的走到Loki身邊，溫柔的來個公主抱，現在他家的Loki萬萬傷不得，Loki已經是他的神后了，怎能讓他跟腹中的孩子遇到一點傷害，Loki今天早上還嘔吐的那麼嚴重，不快點確認，Thor會先把自己逼死。

「你太緊張了，Brother, 放輕鬆一點。」Loki倒是很享受現在的待遇，這一年多Thor的確一直陪在他身邊，雖然有時還是會出去當個紐約英雄，但很快就會回來，也履行了讓弗瑞解除了對自己的監視，他們也一起逛街、看電影，最後一起去間高檔餐廳吃了個浪漫的晚餐，還附贈美麗的紐約夜景，這些都讓Loki感到愉快，還樂在其中。

但Loki不希望孩子的關係，把Thor逼得這麼神經緊繃，他摸摸Thor的後頸，就像他平常安撫自己一樣，Thor這才稍微冷靜了下來，「我沒事了，Brother。」Thor露出燦爛的笑容，奇異博士被神兄弟閃到需要戴頂墨鏡遮光。

「我定位好了，可以走了。」空氣中出現了橘色光線的圓圈，對面就是奇異博士以前工作的醫院，他先去找了克莉絲汀·帕瑪，他沒有對她多說什麼，只是問她目前婦產科的超音波儀器是否有人在使用，克莉絲汀疑惑的看著Stephen，久違的見面，他竟然劈頭就問婦產科跟超音波的事，她越來越不懂她的男朋友現在都在做些什麼事了。

「嗯…現在第二間那台應該沒有人。」克莉絲汀很識相的沒多聞什麼，她手邊還有一堆工作要忙，奇異博士跟克莉絲汀道謝後，轉身準備離開，「Stephen，你應該沒有做什麼對不起我的是吧？」克莉絲汀還是覺得問個安心，雖然她知道他不會。

「妳別誤會，是我的工作伙伴需要，不是我。」  
「祝他們幸福。」克莉絲汀笑著轉頭離開去忙了。

奇異博士快速的帶著神兄弟到第二間的超音波房，確定完全沒人後，他們三個大男人就這樣擠進空間不大的房間裡，Thor一進去就給房間上了鎖，畢竟Loki外表還是個不則不扣的男人，一群男人出現在這種地方，在一般人眼裡是很怪異的。

Loki先是被強迫灌了好幾瓶的開水，喝的膀胱充盈，再將褲子拉低，露出小腹後才躺在床上，奇異博士擠了些潤滑液在邪神的小腹上，再將儀器掃過小腹，認真的看著螢幕上的超音波圖，他驚人的眼力看到了一個剛成形不久的胚胎好好的黏附在子宮上。

「恭喜，邪神的確懷孕了，看大小應該只有半個月。」還著床在子宮正中央呢，這孩子跟邪神一樣是個完美主義者，奇異博士心裡想著，他還如此快速的就接受了摧毀紐約的邪神懷孕這件事。

“半個月？所以Loki開始像小雞跟在自己身後是因為懷孕了？”  
Thor跟Loki的孩子真是得來不易，他真的是個奇蹟，奇異博士又說話了，「接下來的三個月別亂來、不准鬧事，如果你們在乎他的安全的話，最好乖乖照做。」

「Thor，這三個月全聽我的！」所謂的先下手為強。  
「好好，全聽你的~」Thor再次笑的像個傻子。

奇異博士直接忽略這對新婚夫夫的粉紅色泡泡，他遞了張注意事項的紙給邪神，上面寫滿了孕期的注意事項，密密麻麻都是字；再遞了剛剛洗出來的超音波照片給Thor。

雖然不知道人類的注意事項神適不適用，但有總比沒有來的強。

「輕微出血是正常，雷神你可別又來撞我家屋頂，而且會嗜睡、沒胃口、噁心，可能會嘔吐，情緒不穩跟抽筋背痛，記得多喝水，過三到四週後再來照一次。」奇異博士專業的為這對不定時炸彈兄弟做了完美的初期解說，會出現的症狀他全告訴他們了，希望他們能全數記得，不然輕則毀至尊殿堂、重則毀紐約。

「真的是太感謝你了！」奇異博士被雷神道謝了，明天會不會有外星人攻打紐約？  
啊…雖然以現在的狀況，就算來的事惡魔撒旦，雷神應該也能瞬間將對方幹掉。

TBC


	6. 安穩的日子並不長久

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警語：孕期描寫嚴重

Thor跟Loki自從離開醫院後，又過了三個禮拜，他們每天都過得很安分，雖然會逗嘴，但絕對不會吵架，更別說打架了，Loki依舊天天像小雞一樣跟在Thor的屁股後面走，這好像是冰霜巨人孕期的固定模式，懷著生孕的冰霜巨人會緊黏在自己的伴侶身邊，讓自己有安全感。

Thor則天天照三餐給Loki跟孩子傳送神力，這讓Loki腹中的孩子更穩定，畢竟他是個混血，阿薩神族的部分需要Thor才能補足，Loki也因為這樣，不會在時不時的就一直嘔吐，奇異博士的注意事項因為Thor的神力全都沒發生，Loki幸福的吃著布丁、無壓力的懷著孩子，神兄弟從來沒有這麼祥和過，Tony在家看得好欣慰，他家的家俱終於不用再莫名損壞了。

Thor跟Loki在懷胎接近六個星期的時候，再次拜訪了奇異博士，這次的超音波室比上次的大間許多，這是克莉絲汀幫奇異博士準備的，「她真是個好女人。」神兄弟一口同聲得的了出口。

他們將上次的流程照做了一遍，不過這次奇異博士變了臉色的看向神兄弟，Thor跟Loki也瞬間變了臉色、緊張的要命，他們都乖乖沒有胡鬧，應該不會出事才對呀！

「再次恭喜你們，是對雙胞胎，胚胎分裂成兩個了，都有生命反應。」奇異博士這個螢幕上的兩個小點，那就是他們的兒子或女兒，Thor再次讚嘆自己的伴侶，雙胞胎啊！Loki明明如此難受孕，第一胎就是雙胞胎，Thor高興的哭了出來，將Loki抱的緊緊的，在他的臉頰上親了好幾口。

「你這幾周有發生注意事項上的狀況嗎？」奇異博士將照片遞給了Loki。

「吐了幾次，Thor就給了我神力之後就沒吐過了，再說我才沒那麼弱。」

「…神就是不一樣…之後每四周過了做一次，下次要做血液檢查。」奇異博士挑起眉，驚嘆神族的祥和孕期，希望能就這樣平安度過10個月…嗯？神族一樣是懷胎10個月就會出生嗎？奇異博士原本想要問一下的，卻被Loki接下來說的話的震驚到一個不行…

「…謝謝…」Loki有些彆扭的跟奇異博士道了謝，畢竟他算是幫了他們很多忙，這讓奇異博士有點冒冷汗，被邪神道謝不知道明天會發生什麼…總覺得不是外星人攻打地球就能解決的…  
奇異博士頓了幾秒才回過神，但這時的Thor已經開心的抱著Loki離開了。  
「好吧…下次只能下次再問了。」

Loki在懷胎10周後開始嚴重嗜睡跟憑尿，幾乎每天都要睡12個小時以上，Thor推掉所有英雄的工作，一心一意的照顧著Loki，Thor會在Loki的薄唇有些乾裂時，餵他喝水，神力也是照三餐傳輸，可能是因為Thor要傳神力給Loki跟兩個孩子的緣故，他最近的食量暴增了好幾倍。

然後又過了4周。

Loki的血液檢查出來的數值是平常人三倍，不過這可能是因為阿薩神族的身體密度是人類的三倍的關係，而且Thor一直傳神力Loki，就當作是正常吧？

12周後，Loki明顯發現自己的子宮在慢慢上升、離開骨盆，小腹也開始隆起出些微的弧度，Thor每天都會摸摸Loki的小腹，跟他的兩個寶貝孩子聊天，有時聊聊他跟Loki的趣事，有時聊聊復仇者的各位或自己的英雄事蹟。

「他們才12周，聽不到你說話。」Loki將Thor的臉從自己的小腹上拿開，最近神兄弟的心情都非常好，雖然Loki的嗜睡症還是沒有解決，但聽奇異博士說這是正常現象，不用太擔心，那Loki也就沒有太介意了。

「可是我覺得他們聽得到，因為他們是我們的孩子嘛~」Thor的招牌燦爛笑容，隨著Loki的越來越隆起的小腹，Thor的招牌笑容越來越傻裡傻氣，這讓Loki不經也跟著笑了出來，Loki已經有千年沒有打從心底開心的笑過了吧？

Tony拿出手機，偷偷的拍下這和樂融融的神兄弟，尤其是笑的燦爛的斑比，傳給其他人看，他們一定不會相信這跟攻打紐約的邪神是同一人，不過Tony還是乖乖的只發給Thor跟自己留著，畢竟Morgan已經11歲了，她都開始不愛爸爸、嫌棄爸爸了，這和樂的畫面Tony還真有點羨慕。

天啊！天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家的Tony竟然羨慕別人了，明天會不會有外星人來攻打紐約？不過以現在的情況，就算來的是一打滅霸，Thor大概也能一秒把對方全都幹掉。

「衣服跟褲子穿不下了…」  
「衣服再買就好了，等孩子出生，你還是穿的下這套黑西裝的。」Thor親了親Loki的臉頰，他家的Loki身材這麼辣，生下孩子後一定還穿的下啦～

第16周後，Loki發現他之前的衣物全都穿不下了，Loki喜歡比較貼身的衣服，但現在穿起來，可以明顯看出隆起的小腹，這讓他只能先暫時穿Thor的衣服，他們決定等做完檢查後就去逛逛街、買些新衣物跟褲裝，因為Loki堅持不穿孕婦裝，所以只能找找系鬆緊帶的休閒褲了。

到了醫院，今天也是做抽血檢驗，報告結果跟上一次一樣，是常人的三倍，算是正常的數值，不過奇異博士覺得Loki的小腹隆起的速度好像比一般人還要來得快，明明才16周看起來確有18、19周的大小，照理來說體格偏瘦的邪神應該會比一般人慢才對？因為孩子是神族跟冰霜巨人的混血嗎？

奇異博士為了紐約光芒的未來，又幫Loki做了一次超音波檢查，兩個胎兒長得非常好，也沒有中途移位，應該真的只是因為孩子是混血的關係，所以才隆起的比較快，而且這兩個小傢伙還真乖，Frigg在瓦爾哈拉可能偷偷的為自己的小兒子贈與愛神的祝福吧？

「沒事，胎兒很健康，發育的很正常，應該是因為混血的關係，所以比一般人明顯而已。」

「奧丁的鬍子啊！嚇死我了…」Thor癱軟在旁邊沙發上，覺得這對心臟很不好，神兄弟瞬間鬆了口氣，竟然孩子很健康，那他們也就能開開心心的去逛街買衣服了。

「對了，之前忘記問你們，神族跟冰霜巨人也是懷胎10個月嗎？」奇異博士想起之前的疑問，幸好有想起來，不然事情可能會變得很麻煩。

「母后好像說我在她肚子裡呆了50年？」Thor自己也記得不太清楚，畢竟那是他才200歲嘛！

「50年！？那本書說冰霜巨人懷5個月就會出生了！」

「………」哇…這下可好了，奇異博士他那時都是個滿頭白髮的老人了…或是根本已經不再這個世界上了。

「不過也有一個說法是…阿斯嘉德跟地球的時間運轉方式不一樣，所以應該不會到50年啦！就像薩卡星一樣。」

「拜託給我一個準確點的時間…」奇異博士覺得頭疼。

「等我一下，我算算看…………嗯…算成地球的時間…應該是2年吧？」Thor給在場的兩位一個大大的又燦爛的微笑。

「兩年…24個月加5個月除餘二，所以是14個月左右…真是萬幸，跟人類差不多…」除了Thor以外的兩個人，鬆了口氣，Loki心想：母后真得是全宇宙最偉大、最溫柔的母親。

離開醫院後，Thor帶著Loki到一間他平常長去得服飾店，這間店裡的衣服都比較休閒，正是Loki現在需要的，而Loki只是為了遮掩隆起的小腹，所以沒有選得很認真，他隨便挑了幾件比平常大兩號的墨綠色跟黑色上衣，在帶上三件黑色的綁帶式休閒褲就跑去結帳了。

「你其實可以在多看看其他衣服的？」Thor看著提著袋子走回他身邊的Loki，覺得難得買衣服卻這麼快就結束了，連試都沒試，實在有點可惜…

「我只是需要寬鬆的衣服跟褲子，幹嘛挑的那麼認真？」反正在過一兩個月，這些衣服也都不能穿了，還是得在買新的，認真挑選根本沒有意義。

「可是我想幫你挑適合你的衣服嘛！」Thor跟在Loki身後，走出了服飾店，一臉遺憾的盯著Loki手上的袋子，難得的選衣日就這樣結束了，來回不到5分鐘…實在可惜…

「等孩子出生，包准你會挑到頭痛，你就忍到那個時候吧！」Loki停了下來，等Thor走到自己身邊，他最近出門喜歡跟Thor肩並肩的走在一起，在史塔克大樓喜歡跟在Thor屁股後面，去醫院的時候，喜歡Thor一直抱著他，Loki覺得最近他喜歡的事物變多了？

之前因Thor的神力而從未出現的症狀，到了第21周後各個慢慢出現，Loki先是覺得腰痛、腳抽筋到晚上睡不好，有時還會頭暈跟心率不整，小穴的分泌物也變多了，這讓Loki一天內要換好幾條內褲，小腹也已經大到衣服遮不住的地步了，Loki開始不愛出房門，他現在比較喜歡窩在Thor的床上裡睡覺，熟悉的味道能讓他覺得安心，情緒也比較穩定，如果Thor能抱著自己睡那就更完美了。

Thor不知道能為Loki做些什麼，他現在能做到就是每天睡前幫Loki按摩發疼的身體跟安撫Loki的情緒，當然神力還是照樣傳送，只是從每天三次變成四次，睡前多加一次是希望Loki能睡的好一點。

Thor甚至開始學做菜，他用名叫網際網路的東西搜尋“孕婦該吃什麼才健康”，Tony還叫小辣椒來教Thor做菜，但他拿菜刀的樣子像是瘋狂殺人魔，史塔克夫婦嚇得決定從怎麼拿菜刀跟一些電器的使用方法開始教起，Thor學得很艱辛，他的手沒有Loki巧，常常把食材的皮肉一起削下來，還切到自己的手好幾次，滿手都是Ok繃，但為了Loki，Thor不想也不能放棄。

當Thor做好他的第一道料理後，輕輕的轉開房間門，叫醒了把自己裹在被窩裡的伴侶。

「Loki，你該吃點營養的食物，這是我做的，雖然長得很醜，但是味道有小辣椒掛保證，不會很難吃的！」小辣椒當然是騙人的，史塔克夫婦看他拼命成那樣怎敢說實話？

Thor端著一盤義大利麵在Loki面前坐下，這盤麵上面的蔬菜被切的大小不一，灑在上面的起司也有點烤的太焦了，Loki現在很想睡覺，但一看到Thor滿是Ok繃得雙手，實在不忍心說不要。

「手很痛嗎？」Loki接過那盤義大利麵，小口小口的吃了起來，麵條煮的太糊了，蔬菜因為大小不一的緣故，所以受熱不均，有些還沒有完全熟透，但Loki很快的將那一大盤義大利麵吃個精光，再把空盤子丟到一旁的桌子上。

「沒事沒事，反正明天就會好了！」Thor揮了揮雙手，表示真的沒有很疼，要Loki不要擔心，他當然知道Thor在逞強，雖然恢復力很快，但癒合的期間還是會痛的，Loki想彎下腰，但隆起的小腹讓這個簡單的動作變得難受，最後Loki只能牽起Thor傷痕累累的雙手，並親吻他收上的傷，「麵很好吃，你還願意為我做嗎？」Loki說話的聲音開始變得軟綿綿的，他真的快睡著了。

「當然！下次我會煮的更好吃！」當然願意，Thor決定他要練到讓Loki吃到自己做的料理後，其他食物都只能讓他覺得一般般，甚至是說難吃！

Loki癱軟的往Thor身上一倒，自己伴侶身上的味道讓他加快了入睡的時間，感覺像是被打了鎮定劑，「陪我…身上的味道…很安心…」Loki說完話之後，就躺在Thor的大腿上睡著了，Thor小心翼翼地讓Loki好好的側趟回床上，就怕壓到Loki那已經隆起到一定大小的腹部，自己將盤子收拾好後，就回到房間、躺在Loki身後、抱著Loki的腹部進入夢鄉，Thor在入眠前感覺到孩子們的胎動，次數有些頻繁。

「你們乖，不要讓你們的Papa太辛苦。」Thor趁他還有點意識，傳送神力給這兩個孩子，吸收到神力後，他們就安分了下來了，「乖孩子。」Thor露出一個和藹的微笑，他今天也被烹飪課搞的精疲力盡，Thor完全無法想像Loki還要護著這樣的身體維持30周左右，他一定要把Loki跟孩子們保護的好好的。

Thor想著想著就睡著了，手還不忘記要護住Loki的小腹。

昨晚Loki難得的睡得還不錯，沒有被孩子們的胎動跟踢鬧吵醒，一定是Thor在睡前做了什麼，他們才會變的這麼乖，「你們一碰到Thor就變的這麼乖，讓Papa有點傷心。」Loki感覺到一股微小的能量在安撫自己，他溫柔的將能量覆蓋住Loki的腰部，暖暖的、讓Loki覺得既舒服又溫馨，這種感覺是平時沒有的，Loki摸著自己的肚子，這股能量跟自己是如此的契合──這孩子是個冰霜巨人。

「你這孩子真貼心，不用擔心我，神力留著保護自己比較重要。」孩子好像聽到了Loki的話，將神力收的回去，把自己保護好。

第21跟第25周的檢查結果都全部正常，兩個胎兒也都頭部朝下，應該不會有難產的問題，而現在Loki隆起的腹部大概有27周那麼大了，這讓Loki更加的腰酸背疼，這Loki還忍的住，但前幾周的那股神力一直讓Loki耿耿於懷，因為之後他又感覺到另外兩股不一樣的神力，一個偏阿薩神族，另一個則是一半一半，那…那股偏冰霜巨人神力到底是什麼？

超音波依舊只照到兩個健康的胎兒，這讓Loki有些不敢跟Thor提起那個“無形”的孩子，他很乖、很安靜，不太會出來踢他的肚子，踢最凶的是正混血的孩子，通常正混血的脾氣都會比較暴躁，因為要以兩股不同的神力做為糧食，總會有些不穩定跟不平衡，Loki不經在心裡想，他一定長得像Thor。

「你們想知道他們的性別嗎？已經看得出來了。」奇異博士再次遞了一張超音波的照片給Thor，這已經是第七張照片了，孩子們的各個器官也發育的越來越完整，已經可以判斷了。

「不了，這樣才會有驚喜。」Thor想等到最後一刻在知道性別，畢竟性別什麼的根本不重要，重要的是那是他跟Loki的孩子，這樣就足夠了；Loki當然也拒絕了，自從孩子們開始會釋放神力跟Loki交流後，短短幾天他就搞清楚這兩個孩子的個性跟習慣了，他們兩的個性完全不同，誰在搗蛋Loki在清楚不過，更別說性別，他感覺的到。

第32周，Loki的胸部開始變得有些柔軟，有時候會發脹的很不舒服，還會流出少量的初乳，子宮也升高到肚臍12至13公分以上的位子，兩個胎兒壓迫到Loki的膀胱，讓他又開始憑尿了，反胃、胸悶、疲倦的問題也開始冒出來。

Loki現在的肚子大概是35周的大小，褲裝已經穿不了了，Loki穿著衣擺長至小腿的T恤，感覺像在穿裙子，挺著大肚子行動也開始變得有些不便，多站個幾秒就會有種骨頭要散掉的疼痛感，現在Loki幾乎只能躺在床上看書，除了吃飯外，他不太會離開Thor的房間，而當Loki真的全身酸痛到不行的時候，他也會做做簡單的瑜伽動作，拉拉筋骨有助於減緩疼痛，而且還幫助睡眠。

Thor的烹飪課還在持續進行中，上了12周的烹飪課，Thor已經能將馬鈴薯的皮跟肉完美的分開了，切蔬菜的功力更勝一籌，切丁、切薄片、切塊狀，全都難不倒Thor，但他卻卡在電器用品的使用上，他每次都不能抓準定時的時間跟熱度的調整，明明是看著書轉的啊？Thor世界頭痛，他總是跟電器不合，自己明明是雷霆之神的說…

原本想煮起司烤馬鈴薯給Loki當點心的，看來他只能改做蔬菜奶油燉飯配布丁了…電磁爐大概是最好操作的電器用品了！

過了30分鐘Thor把晚餐煮好了，Thor脫下圍裙往房間的方向走去，Loki正在床上看那本有關冰霜巨人的書，他看得十分認真，連Thor進來都沒發現。

「Loki，先吃飯吧？書可以晚點在看。」Thor拉了張椅子坐在床邊，Loki不理他，這讓他開始玩起Loki的頭髮、編起辮子，Loki自從懷了孕就沒有在剪過頭髮，已經過了8個月，Loki亮麗的黑髮長至腰窩，讓他看起來更加性感，「你在看什麼，看得這麼認真？」

「看看冰霜巨人是怎麼生孩子的，不過都沒有雙性的資訊就是了。」書上說冰霜巨人懷胎五個月就會出生，但現在已經8個月了，那股神力還是沒有什麼動靜，頂多Loki跟他聊聊天時，他會用神力來表達情緒讓Loki知道，明明一樣是自己跟Thor的孩子，為什麼超音波就是拍不到他？

這是讓Loki情緒不穩的主要原因。

「那我們先吃飯吧？要幫你拿過來嗎？」Thor抽走Loki手上的那本深藍色精裝書，將他放在床邊的桌子上，Loki應該是為了孩子的事在心煩，但是Thor不解的是，明明每次超音波跟檢查的結果都證明孩子們很健康，那Loki到底在煩惱些什麼？Thor雖然很想問清楚，但又怕刺激到Loki，最後還是把疑問全吞回肚子裡。

「不用，我躺累了想要動一動…扶我。」Thor牽起Loki的手、扶著他的腰，讓Loki慢慢的下了床，「腰不舒服…」Loki覺得全身都好疲憊，但他已經不想再躺在床上了，之後可能還要再躺個15周，Loki一想到就覺得全身酸痛。

「等等幫你按按摩。」Thor將Loki帶到餐桌前，他幫Loki拉開椅子並在上面放了個鬆軟的靠墊，才讓Loki坐下，「今天是你喜歡的蔬菜奶油燉飯喔！多吃點。」Loki其實有點反胃，但他每次都會看在Thor努力的份上在多吃幾口，不然就分成很多餐，不過隨著Thor廚藝的進步，Loki分餐吃的頻率也變少了。

「嗯，你的廚藝越來越好了。」Thor越來越會煮飯了，現在Thor煮的飯應該已經比自己煮的好吃很多，畢竟已經四個月沒下廚了，手藝一定變得生疏，「以後都交給你處理，Thor．Odinson大廚。」Loki壞笑的看了Thor幾秒後，繼續吃著他的燉飯。

「哈哈，大廚嗎？那我要先把烤箱跟微波爐搞定才行啊，Brother。 」Thor尷尬的搔搔臉頰，Loki聽到Thor這麼說時、他抬起頭、將嘴裡的燉飯吞進胃裡。

「你知道阿斯嘉德的烤箱平均溫度比中庭的烤箱都還要高嗎？」Loki又塞了幾口燉飯到嘴裡，臉頰鼓的跟小倉鼠一樣，「下次少轉10度看看，應該能成功。」

Loki不知道為什麼就算反胃，他還是能把Thor做的料理全部吃光，他最近都被哥哥養胖了，他不像之前那麼筋瘦，臉長了點肉、變得圓圓的，手臂也多長了些肌肉，看起來比以前健康許多，在加上雙胞胎的重量，Loki這3個月來整整胖了13公斤。

──不知道那套Loki最愛的黑色西裝他之後還穿不穿的下…

隨著時間的流逝，從第38周開始，Loki的骨盆跟耻骨就痛到不行，胸部的脹痛感也越來越頻繁，但他又不知道能不能把初乳擠掉，只能讓他這樣發脹著，子宮收縮的次數也開始變頻繁，雖然還不會很痛，但Loki不喜歡腹部收縮的感覺。

頻尿、腰酸背疼的感覺也越來越嚴重，雖然孩子們已經不太會在Loki的肚子裡鬧事，但他每晚還是都睡不好，他只想每分每秒都黏在Thor身邊，現在除了自己伴侶身上的味道能安撫他以外，外界的事情都讓他覺得很煩躁，Loki連書本上的文字都看不下去。

Thor想一直陪著Loki，但他們開始需要為孩子們的出生做準備，據奇異博士的推論，大概再過10到12周，孩子們就會出生。

依Loki現在的身體狀況，Thor只能自己去採購孩子們的生活用品，他在出門前將沾有自己味道的衣服、抱枕之類的軟料，通通搬到床上，為Loki築了個巢，Thor甚至將自己即肩的長髮給剪了，將一小撮的金髮編在Loki的左耳後方，其他剩下的則裝進小袋子裡讓Loki抓在手上。

Loki將自己整個人埋進那堆布料了，吸著沾附在上面的味道，雖然從頭到腳的不適感沒辦法舒緩，但在心靈上至少能得到一些安慰，Thor確認Loki的心情平復些後，才安心的去採購育兒用品。

Thor準備關上門時，聽到了Loki從棉被裡發出來的低語。  
「全部的東西都要買3人份，Brother。」

3份？為什麼？明明是雙胞胎啊，應該買兩人份就夠了？Loki有時候說出來的話都會讓Thor一頭霧水，但是管他的，早在9個多月前，Thor就答應全聽Loki的了，愛人說3份、那他就買3份回來。

「…好，全聽你的。」Thor輕輕的關上了房間的大門。

Thor再厲害他也沒辦法在一天之內將所有東西買齊，他分了好幾天才通通搞定，因為Thor不知道孩子的性別，所以他選了黃色、藍色跟綠色的嬰兒裝各三套，因為這是他跟Loki喜歡的顏色。

嬰兒床也是不手軟的直接買了最大的那個，上面還附贈了會轉圈圈的那種嬰兒玩具，他還偷偷的買了一個長得很像妙爾尼爾的錘子娃娃，不過想想不能只買一個，所以他又買了一隻可愛的泰迪熊，在煩惱最後一個要買什麼的時候，Thor瞄到了一隻被混在兔子娃娃裡的綠色小蛇，心裡有一種感覺、就是他了！

滿載而歸的Thor，心情很好，他用閃電般的速度衝回來的史塔克大樓，在路上還停下來幫Loki買了他喜歡的布丁，總不能都只買孩子們的用品啊，Loki才是他心裡的第一順位，孩子們只能排一點五。

可能大家會想說Tony怎都沒有出現在史塔克大樓裡？小辣椒說給他們點私人空間，Tony就暫時將大樓留給Thor跟Loki，自己跟小辣椒回那間在森林裡的木屋陪Morgan去了。

Thor回到家的時候，Loki已經醒了，就坐在客廳的沙發上。

「抱我！」Loki一看到Thor回來直接撒起嬌來，跟小時候伸出雙手要Frigg抱抱的樣子一模一樣，Loki最近的個性越來越像小孩子，一有空檔就是要Thor抱抱他或摸摸他的頭。

將手上的東西先放在地上，Thor給了Loki一個大大的擁抱，再親親他的嘴，這10個月來他們完全沒有發生關係，為了孩子們的安全，Thor強忍他的慾望，努力的用理智線將它們壓到最深處。

「不是這個！我說抱我！」Loki一臉疑惑的看向只給自己一個擁抱的Thor，Loki的小穴突然脹痛的很不舒服，他不知道這是因為胎兒的頭部已經下降至骨盆腔的關係，Loki在Thor出去買東西的時候還偷偷的自了慰，但是完全無法得到滿足，所以他才坐在沙發上等Thor回來。

「欸？不行！傷到你跟孩子們怎麼辦！」Thor被Loki的話嚇到了，Loki從來沒有主動提過想做愛，以前都是自己提出所求，Loki則是就算想、也不會說，只有當兩人都有情慾的時候，他們才會快樂的一起滾床單，不然其他時候大概都是Thor的半強迫。

「不管！我才沒那麼弱！你輕點不就行了！」Loki現在真的覺得穴口脹痛到不行，他想被Thor狠狠肏一頓，用酥麻的感覺去壓制脹痛感，因為Thor的拒絕讓Loki的雙眼霧上一層水氣，他氣壞了、沒想過自己會被Thor拒絕。  
「難道你已經不愛我了！？」他開始缺乏安全感了，眼淚從翠綠色的雙眼裡滴了下來。

「怎麼會！你不要胡思亂想！我怎麼可能不愛你！」Thor捧著Loki的臉蛋，吻去眼睛上的淚水，Loki的情緒突然變得很不穩定、又強硬，看來這次是推脫不掉了，難道之前自己強迫Loki的時候，他都是抱著五味雜陳的心情跟自己做嗎？Thor再次覺得以前的自己真的是個蠻橫不講理的暴君。

「那你要答應我，有一點不適就要停下來。」  
「嗯～」一把環住Thor的脖子，Loki發出了小奶貓般滿足的呼嚕聲。

讓Loki側躺在床，Thor則躺在他的身後，因為分泌物的關係，讓Loki的小穴再沒做任何擴張的情況下就濕的一塌糊塗，Thor先按摩著Loki的兩瓣嫩肉，這舒緩了Loki脹痛的感覺，他發出了舒服又色情的淫膩聲，按摩的差不多後，Thor將一指探入Loki的小穴，指腹刮搔著敏感點，因為懷孕的關係，讓Loki變得更加敏感，Thor只是輕輕的刮搔，就能讓他分泌出更多的愛液。

「嗯…哈…那裡…好舒服…還要…」Loki緊緊的抱著棉被，吸著上面的味道，在加上小穴的酥麻感，讓他覺得舒服極了，早知道孕期性愛能這麼舒服，他應該早點要Thor的，搞得自己之前那麼痛苦。

Thor親吻著Loki的後頸，在上面留下數個紫紅色的吻痕，並探入第2、3根手指，Thor的動作很慢，就怕傷到自己的愛人及孩子，Loki的小穴很快就變得柔軟，他等不及的想要Thor進入自己體內。  
「嗯…可以了…」Loki催促著。

「…還不行，在等一回兒。」Thor慢慢的將手指插入深處，按摩著接近子宮頸口的內壁，確定那裡也變得柔軟濕潤後，才抽出手指將自己早已發脹的慾望慢慢頂了進去。

「唔…哈啊…」慾望頂入的瞬間，Loki敏感的小穴就開始收縮、高潮不斷，自己的性器也溢出許多前列腺液，全沾染在床單上，Loki全身酥麻癱軟，脊椎也有些發麻的蓋掉了之前的酸痛感，現在Loki的意識整個輕飄飄的，只沉醉在這場舒服的性愛裡。

Thor慢慢的抽插，一邊頂上Loki所有的敏感點，一邊注意著不要動到頸口，Loki舒服的又高潮了好幾次，陰莖也發洩到只能滴出幾滴淡黃色的尿液，大概30分鐘後，Loki因為體力不支的關係就昏睡過去了，Thor將還沒發洩過的慾望抽出，將Loki清理乾淨，並換上乾淨的床單、為愛人蓋上棉被後，才躲進衛浴裡解決自己的欲望。

第45周後Loki幾乎可以算是進入冬眠狀態，除了吃飯時會被Thor叫醒跟生理需求以外，Loki都一直在睡覺，冰霜巨人雖然只需懷胎5個月，但他們的孕期充滿危險，冰霜巨人的胎兒性情暴躁，會消耗母親大量的體力，有些胎兒還會直接撕裂母體而出，所以冰霜巨人在懷孕到4個月後，為了要有足夠的體力產下孩子，而進入冬眠狀態、修復身體機能，直到將進臨盆才會醒來。

Loki因為冬眠的關係，完全沒有發現胎兒跟子宮都開始往下降，只是在睡夢中覺得孩子們的神力移動了位子，被Thor叫醒時，Loki才發覺自己的胸口跟上腹部沒以前不適了，而且胸部分泌的乳汁也開始變多，沾濕了自己的衣服，而Loki的神力幾乎全給了孩子，這讓他不得不自己爬下床換件乾淨的上衣。

離遇產期越接近，陣痛和子宮收縮的頻率越來越不規律，就算是進入冬眠期，Loki有時候還是會被痛醒，Thor會在他冬眠期間或被痛醒時按摩他的手腳及髖骨，並多給他一點神力，這讓Loki很快的又進入夢鄉。

幸好在第40周後，Loki的腹部就沒有在變大，當時腹部的皮膚已經變得很薄，有時還能看見孩子們小手小腳，如果在大下去，可不只是身體變笨重跟下不了床這麼簡單，Thor想想就覺得心裡一個寒顫。

Thor在這段時間裡變得很寂寞，一整棟大樓裡只有他一個人醒著，沒人可以陪自己聊天，覺得整個世界都黯然失色…他好像能理解Loki說的“我活在你的陰影下”是什麼意思了，也懂Loki被自己長期拋在身後的孤獨感了，而且那一定比自己現在難受上千倍。

從小就只喜歡跟在自己身後弟弟，他不愛跟其他同年齡的孩子玩，自然沒什麼朋友，而孩童時期的自己喜歡練武、打獵、交朋友，他常常丟下Loki跑出去玩樂，在長大一點發現愛上自己的弟弟後，就開始逃避Loki…  
Loki最後只能將自己關在藏書館裡跟文字交流…時間久了、厭倦疲憊了，就開始說反話，把真心話跟心事吞進肚子深處的黑暗裡，成了現在的謊言與惡作劇之神。

Thor趴在床邊，盯著Loki的睡臉看，他想要Loki快點醒來，陪他聊天、一起吃飯、一起打理嬰兒房跟挑選孩子們的嬰兒服，Thor開始想念Loki說話的聲音跟口氣了，就算是罵他也好……Thor戳了戳Loki的臉頰，希望對方能有些反應。

「嗯…」Loki皺起眉、悶哼了聲，把自己的臉埋進棉被裡，Thor笑的傻呼呼的，就算只是這麼一丁點的反應，也能讓他非常開心。

Thor從衛浴裡端了盆溫水，浸濕毛巾、幫Loki擦拭身體、梳理那被睡亂的長捲髮，在幫他換件乾淨的衣服，傳輸神力給愛人和孩子們後，就趴回床邊看著Loki的臉看到進入夢鄉。

TBC


	7. 無前兆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警語：  
全文生子過程。
> 
> 奇異博士：雷神把邪神保護得很好，我什麼都沒看到 ( 淡定臉 )  
海姆達爾：別看我，我不在本篇故事裡。

冬眠期一直持續到第52周的某天晚上，Loki被一股熱流及黏稠感驚醒，他一掀開棉被、發現自己的下體竟淌著鮮血，Loki被嚇的連忙爬下床去找Thor，之後每3到5分鐘就陣痛一次，還無法緩解，Loki覺得自己快生了，但離預產期明明還有一個月，突如其來的狀況讓邪神感到非常不安。

當時Thor正在廚房裡準備晚餐，他聽到一聲撞擊牆面的聲音，立刻衝出廚房，看見Loki扶著牆癱坐在地上，臉色顯得有些蒼白還冷汗直流，這時候的Loki已經痛到說不出話來、眼角泛著淚光。

Thor趕緊飛奔到Loki身邊，看見弟弟的衣服下擺及大腿內側沾著一大片血跡，真的是相當的駭人，而現在整個氣氛緊崩到了極點，Thor跟Loki都覺得自己快喘不過氣了，過沒多久，Loki的下體開始流出淡黃色的液體…  
──羊水破了。

Thor狠狠的賞了自己一巴掌，好讓自己振作點，他拿出手機找到奇異博士家的電話號碼、按下通話鍵，幸好對方過沒多久就接通了，不然Thor打算直接開彩虹橋去找人，他劈頭就是一句吶喊「Loki要生了！！」

奇異博士一個震驚，也是立刻將自己傳到史塔克大樓裡，看著眼前的狀況，他想抱著頭吶喊“這是急產！”，最後為了地球的未來他忍下來了，急產就很讓人頭疼了，還是提早了一個月的早產兒，雖然也有可能是當初估計錯誤，但真實情況是什麼沒有人知道，而且現在事態緊急根本來不及去醫院，Loki也動不了，他只能在這裡生下孩子。

孩子們在孕期的平靜都是騙人的，現在這兩個小傢伙急著要出來見見世面。

奇異博士要Thor將Loki抱回床上、再準備一盆溫水，Loki原本還想變出匕首、直接劃破肚子，但他已經沒多餘的神力開啟他的魔法空間，他只能硬深深的等著自然生產，Thor讓Loki平躺在床邊，脫下沾滿血液跟羊水的內褲，在蓋上一件薄被，讓他的雙腳呈現M字型。

「孩子是你的，你自己接！記得要捧好頭部！」  
「誒誒誒！你才是醫生啊！？」  
「我是外科不是婦產科醫生，而且我說我不當醫生了！」

「我他媽的快痛死了，你們能不能安靜點！」Loki痛的要死，還要聽他們在那裡廢話，誰接還不是都一樣，快點跟他說下一步怎麼做比較重要啊！

「好好好，你先保持呼吸頻率，在憋氣、肚子用力。」

Loki一聽到下一步怎麼做後，利馬照做，他使出全身吃奶的力氣，想要快點把孩子生出來，時間一點一滴的過去，但孩子還是生不出來，等到下次陣痛來臨時，Loki再次用力，奇異博士還開始推起他的肚子，沒動就已經很痛了、再加上這一推真該死的痛死人了！！

「去你的Thor！我再也不生了！」Loki痛到眼淚直流，一整個火都上來了，當初他沒事幹嘛心軟答應為Thor生孩子！？雖然他自己也想要，但沒想到過程會這麼痛啊！

「要生你自己生去！我不幹了！！」孩子們在Loki的肚子裡拳打腳踢，他突然覺得之前的那些踢擊根本就不算什麼，跟現在比起來根本是小巫見大巫。

「好好好，再也不生了！兩個我就心滿意足了！」再下一次陣痛來臨時，孩子的頭終於出來了，Thor好好的捧住他的小腦袋，奇妙的是、頭一出，Loki在輕輕的用點力，孩子的身體就自動的滑出體外，他們第一個孩子是一位小公主。

奇異博士從Thor手上接過孩子，將新生兒身上的血液擦乾淨、再把嘴裡的羊水吸出、剪掉臍帶跟胎盤，一聲響亮的哭聲迴盪整個房間，但是Loki沒多餘的心思去關注他的寶貝女兒，因為他最少還有一個孩子要生。

將孩子安頓好之後，奇異博士又回來推著Loki的肚子，但奇怪的是……Loki的肚子沒有因為第一個孩子的出生而變小…之後又過了一個多小時，第二個孩子的頭也出來了，Loki生到快暈死在床上，但還是努力的用了點力，讓孩子的身體滑出，這次是位小王子，充滿朝氣與響亮的哭聲再度迴盪整個房間。

Thor以為終於可以結束這驚恐的生產過程時，他突然發現Loki的肚子還是有些隆起，他腦袋瞬間一片空白，無意識的將小王子遞給奇異博士清潔後，就快速的將雙手伸進Loki的股間，大概過個五到十分鐘，一個意料之外的孩子順利的滑出穴口，被他穩穩的接住了。

「欸…？！」  
Loki懷的不是雙胞胎，而是三胞胎，Thor跟奇異博士都震驚到不行，這位意料之外的小王子之前都跑哪了？

第三個孩子沒有發出響亮的哭聲，卻有好好的呼吸，他比他的哥哥和姊姊瘦小很多，而且皮膚是藍色的，Thor高興到說不出話來，他邊哭邊將自己的小兒子清理乾淨，再將三個孩子抱到Loki身旁，並開始幫愛人清理身下的血跡與羊水。

「雖然瘦弱了點，但體重還是有達標的。」奇異博士看著眼前這個藍皮膚的小傢伙，拍了拍Thor的肩膀，叫他們不用太擔心。

Loki全身癱軟無力，但還是想好好看看孩子們，當Loki看到他的小兒子後，高興的熱淚就順著臉頰留了下來，他的預感果然是對的，隱形的孩子真的存在，看著這個讓他鬱卒好幾個月的小傢伙，什麼疼痛暫時都被他拋出腦外。＜/p＞ ＜p＞奇異博士確定邪神跟三胞胎都安全無事後，又交代了一些注意事項才回去，今晚真的是把他們三個給累慘了。

「他們長得好像外星人。」Loki說著。  
「我到覺得每個都長得像小天使。」

Thor將三個睡得像天使的孩子抱到嬰兒床裡、蓋上被子，再將Loki暫時抱到客廳裡的沙發上，因為他必須把弄髒的床單跟棉被全部換過，Thor快速的換好床單、棉被後，再幫Loki換掉他身上那沾染血液及羊水的上衣，確認床跟衣服都乾淨後，才安心的將弟弟抱回了床上。

Thor親了愛人的臉頰好幾下，抱著Loki、將臉埋進那有些隆起的胸部裡，兩人瞬間放鬆了下來，心情一放鬆，睡意就開始湧上，但Loki肚子卻突然發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音──他肚子餓了。

因為孩子們的主食是神力，再來才是Loki攝取食物的養分，所以就算他整個冬眠期不吃不喝也不會影響到三胞胎，Thor為了Loki的身體健康著想，還是會叫他起床吃飯，但並不是每次都叫的醒，所以Loki可以說是整整空腹了一個多月。

Thor甚至忘記自己原本在做晚餐，現在廚房裡還倒著那些還沒處理好的食材。

「先喝杯熱牛奶，我現在就去做晚餐。」Thor吻了一下Loki的薄唇後，走進廚房將牛奶加熱，他還在裡面加了點蜂蜜，將牛奶遞給弟弟後，Thor就利馬滾回廚房去做晚餐，他原本想要煮嫩煎漢堡肉配馬鈴薯泥沙拉，但想起奇異博士說飲食最好是易消化或軟質的食物，Thor放棄漢堡肉，改做蔬菜燉飯配焗烤馬鈴薯泥，而且這次要燉久一點。

Loki喝完牛奶後恢復了些體力，他用最後僅存的神力修復了自己下身的撕裂傷，那實在太痛了，Loki現在寧願變成冰霜巨人的模樣，也不想多折騰自己。

變回冰霜巨人的Loki下了床、走到嬰兒床旁，他仔細的看了看長得像外星人的可愛孩子們，沒到想Thor會照著出生順序將孩子從左到右的安置在裡面，Loki不小心笑了出聲，他各在三個孩子的額頭上吻了吻後，就離開了房間。

Thor和Loki坐在沙發上，Loki捧著一大碗的燉飯、靠在Thor的胸膛裡，一口接一口的吃著，他吃的有些急，把臉頰塞的鼓鼓的，像小倉鼠一樣可愛，Thor看著Loki的精神狀況跟食慾都還不錯，鼓起勇氣、決定問問小兒子的事。

「Loki，你怎麼沒告訴我是三胞胎？」Thor將下巴靠在Loki的肩膀上，Loki被他的鬍子用的有些搔癢感。

Loki將嘴裡的燉飯吞進胃裡後，才緩緩開口，「…我有感覺到他的神力…但又一直沒拍到他，如果最後只是自己的錯覺…我怕你會失望，所以我才沒說…」

Thor聽得有些心疼，Loki為了自己而將不安的情緒全壓在心裡，「沒事了，他確實存在，也很健康，沒事了。」  
Thor傳了些神力給Loki，好安撫他的情緒，這顯然很管用，Loki舒服的發出小奶貓的呼嚕聲。

「好溫暖~」

TBC


	8. 受到刺激

孩子們長得很快，1的月就長得肉呼呼又白白嫩嫩的，三雙圓圓的大眼睛一直盯著自己的Papa跟Daddy看，他們笑的開心極了…正確來說，小王子只對著Loki笑的開懷，也不知道為什麼他看見Thor就哭，這讓Thor的玻璃心碎了一地，他需要花更多的時間讓小王子不要那麼怕他。

不過三個小天使倒是瞬間就融化了復仇者們的心，Natasha和Wanda還會忍不住的幫他們買可愛的衣服；Tony跟Barton則想起自己孩子剛出生時的可愛摸樣；Steve跟Bucky就顯得有些不知所措，畢竟他們之前都在軍營裡，根本沒接觸過什麼嬰兒。

小公主叫斯雷普尼爾，她有一頭烏黑、髮尾微捲的頭髮跟一雙蔚藍的大眼睛，整體像Loki，眼睛則像Thor。

大王子叫耶夢加得，他的頭髮是金色的跟Thor一樣燦爛，眼睛是淡淡的藍綠色，Loki就知道這折騰他最嚴重的小傢伙一定長得像Thor。

小王子叫芬里爾，他出生一個月後退去藍色的皮膚，變成阿薩神族的樣子，他有著烏黑的頭髮跟翠綠色大眼，長的跟Loki小時候完全一模一樣。

他們姐弟三人從性別到髮色順位，就像海拉、Thor跟Loki，血緣跟緣分真的是一種很奇妙的東西，不過小公主跟小王子都比較像Loki，他們的猜測是當初Loki排了兩個卵，之後其中一個又分裂成兩個，所以才會同時出現同卵跟異卵的三胞胎…

「…不對！同卵雙胞胎的染色體一定一樣，所以性別不可能不一樣！」Banner突然想到世界上根本不可能有同卵的攣生雙胞胎，Thor跟Loki聽的一頭霧水，染色體是什麼？他們神族沒有這種知識。  
「他們是…半同卵…」半同卵？那又是什麼？神兄弟滿頭文號，中庭人的那個什麼染色體的怎麼那麼複雜…

「什麼是半同卵？」好，至少在場的人除了擁有七個博士學位的Bruce．Banner外，其他人也都沒聽過什麼半同卵。

「半…半同卵是指一個卵在未受精前就先分裂，但沒有完全分離，等各自變成受精卵後才分開…是極唯罕見的情況，現在全球也只有…兩個成功案例…啊…天啊！」

自從跟Hulk和好後Banner已經好久沒這麼情緒不穩過了，有生之年竟然能親眼看見這麼罕見的半同卵雙胞胎，還是神族跟冰霜巨人的混血，要他冷靜面對實在太困難，他都想要根頭髮好做做研究，看看他們的DNA跟染色體長什麼一樣，不過為了生命安全還是不要這麼做比較好，讓邪神的孩子當實驗體，一定會死無全屍。

「嘿嘿！Banner！！冷靜點！」Thor可管不了什麼同卵、半同卵的事，他現在唯一擔心的Banner會久違的突然變成暴躁Hulk，大樓再被砸爛一次沒關係，可萬一傷到Loki和孩子…喔！絕對不行！

不過在Natasha出聲安撫Banner之前，Lok先出了聲，「Thor！你小聲…」但他話還沒說完，在場的所有人被三道哭聲陣到耳朵快聾了，三胞胎先是被Banner的聲音震呆、再被Thor的大嗓門嚇到，三個剛足月沒多久的小嬰兒漲紅著小臉、哭得厲害，耶夢加得跟芬里爾還因此變成冰霜巨人的模樣，「你們嚇到他們了！」

所有人摀住自己的耳朵也沒好到那裡去，「快想辦法，當爸爸的！」是誰都好快讓這三隻小鹿斑比安靜下來，Tony想起Morgan當年的響亮哭聲，現在是當時的三倍，而且連Thor都摀耳朵了，一般人的耳朵怎麼受得了…

Thor原本想去安撫孩子們，但是他才往前一小步，芬里爾就哭得更傷心，他被自己的小兒子拒絕的很徹底，所有人的希望只能放在Loki身上了，但是對方手裡竟然握著一把藍色把手的小刀。

等等，這是要殺誰？殺Banner還是Thor？  
結果兩個都不是，Loki握著刀直直的往嬰兒床的方向走去，真的走的很直、完全不受三胞胎的哭聲影響，但這畫面實在是很恐怖，要不是在場的各位知道邪神超愛、超疼、超保護自己的孩子，不然真的很像殺人前的畫面…

Loki抱起芬里爾的瞬間，他的小兒子就不哭了，將他安穩的揉在懷裡後，再一刀劃破自己的手指、用鮮血餵飽耶夢加得，再餵大兒子喝血的過程中他也不忘記牽著斯雷普尼爾的小手，傳神力給小女兒，過沒多久三胞胎就停止哭泣，安靜的睡著了，Loki這才將芬里爾放回嬰兒床內，為他們蓋上棉被、親親他們額頭，結束這場震耳記。

「你們那什麼表情？」Loki一轉過頭就看見那群人還在摀住耳朵，用一種看到鬼的表情看自己，Loki覺得莫名其妙、但懶的管，他往Thor的方向走過去，發現對方因為被芬里爾拒絕，傷心到原地石化了，「Thor，快回神！」Loki將那還流著血的手指往對方嘴唇上一抹，Thor這才被血腥味拉回了神。

「Loki！你怎麼流血了！？」其他人則被Thor的大嗓門拉回了神。  
「噓！！你就不能小聲點嗎？」Loki真的是被氣個半死，難道他還想再吵醒孩子們一次？真是夠了，「不過就餵耶夢加得喝點血，沒什麼好大驚小怪的。」

對需要阿薩神力跟冰霜巨人能力的耶夢加得來說，餵奶或餵血是最快又最有效的安撫方式，Loki因為Odin的關係，讓他成了唯一一個非混血卻自帶阿薩神力的冰霜巨人。  
乳汁不夠的時候，Loki就會換餵血或嬰兒奶粉，但Thor每次都會忘記，因為他每次都因為芬里爾而石化，要改善他們的關係，大概還要很久。

“安撫小孩…邪神才是最厲害的那個…”原來不是誰都好，而是一定要邪神，他才能用最快最有效的方式安撫哭成一團的三胞胎，Loki在復仇者們心中的英雄排名裡瞬間變成了第二名，畢竟大家的第一名大多是自己。

「喂！綠皮膚的…」被邪神點名的Banner全身抖了一下，「欸？什麼？」對方手上還拿著小刀，應該不會是要殺他吧？

「剛剛說的半同…」Banner覺得氣氛不太對，Loki瞬間變得很嚴肅，就算他現在背對所有人他們也看的出來，因為小刀他被握的死緊，「算了，當我沒問。」Loki說完就又轉過身、推著嬰兒床回房間了。

一路上Loki又開始胡思亂想了。

“一開始就有三個…為什麼拍不到……難道真的是…被我逼迫的？”Loki一個前傾倒趴在床上，他沒繼續問下去的原因，只是害怕確定芬里爾真的是因為自己的關係，為了保命才狂吸自己冰霜巨人的能力…甚至躲在哥哥姐姐背後不肯露面？

Loki當時一直嗜睡，是因為冰霜巨人的能力全被芬里爾吸走，身體被強制進入短暫冬眠期，原本Loki以為是耶夢加得的食量比較大，所以能力消耗的比較快，不過現在好好想想才發現，如果耶夢加得有好好補足兩種力量，那不可能會那麼暴躁…不是什麼正混血比較不穩定，他只是肚子餓了在生氣…

Loki一想起芬里爾的事，就會把自己搞的很憂鬱…

回到客廳的情況。  
所有人看向Thor，他也不知道該不該說，「…因為…Loki感覺孩子應該有三個…但是當時照到的胎兒一直只有斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得…有沒芬里爾…」好，Thor就是個大嘴巴，「只要一想到這個，Loki就會變成那樣…」所以人做了一個將嘴拉上拉鍊的動作，表示“我們會管好自己的嘴巴，不再提這些件事。”

如果是“原本以為有兩個，最後才知道有三個”，那頂多像Thor一樣一開始不解孩子跑哪了，這個想法很快就會被喜悅蓋過去，但Loki可是相反，少一個跟多一個的情緒差別是很大的，原本就敏感到不行的邪神發生這種事，不憂鬱死才是奇怪……

但是隔天Loki卻像什麼事都沒發生一樣，在廚房裡愉悅的做著布丁，還跟Tony說幫他做幾個甜甜圈也不是不行，邪神壓抑情緒的能力就是這麼好，但這永遠都是他的缺點之一。

隨著三胞胎驚人的成長速度，Loki也開始了忙起來，他將精力全放在照顧孩子身上，也沒多餘的心思再去聯想自己跟芬里爾之間的問題。

神族的孩子在嬰兒時期發育的特別快，他們三個月後就會翻身、五個月後就能穩穩的坐著，不過不知道為什麼斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得總喜歡往芬里爾的方向擠，Thor都怕他們會把自己的弟弟給擠扁，芬里爾在五個月後才開始漸漸的不會一看到Thor就哭，開始會對他露出天使般的燦爛笑容。

Thor等不及的想要孩子們叫自己一聲“Daddy”，所以每天都很勤奮的跟他們說話。

「寶貝們，我是“D-a-d-d-y”。」Thor還放慢速度想讓三胞胎聽清楚怎麼發音。

「ki！」芬里爾發出一聲單音，隨後斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得也開始ki、ki、ki的叫著，Loki覺得這個畫面有點好笑。

Loki的身體狀況恢復的很好，除了些微隆起的胸部以外，其他地方完全沒有留下生產過後的痕跡，不過那件黑色西裝還真的穿不太下了，這讓他想把公斤數減回去，不過確被Thor阻止了，原因是Loki現在看起來氣色更好、更好抱，而且一樣辣到不行。

某天晚上，Thor看著餵孩子喝奶的Loki，一直盯著他的胸部看，「Loki，你都不會漲奶嗎？」

「…就算會也沒你的份。」三個孩子的食量都很大，Loki的乳汁常常不夠餵，餵血有時還會餵到自己貧血，這時就只能用嬰兒奶粉代替，所以Loki完全沒有脹奶的問題，但是有貧血的問題。

當天晚上，Thor趁著Loki睡著後，上網搜尋“如何增加母乳”，並偷偷的買了高倍精華濃縮液，Loki在不知道那是什麼的情況下喝掉了好幾瓶，從此之後Loki的貧血問題解決了，換有脹奶的問題…

增量的乳汁讓Loki原本只是稍微隆起的乳房變得更加圓潤明顯，現在三胞胎每天都有喝不完的奶，開心極了，但Loki卻變成每天晚上還要瞞著Thor偷偷把多餘的乳汁擠掉，不然真的漲的發疼。

Loki又在不知情的情況下，掉落Thor的陷阱裡…

又過了幾天，Thor還是不死心的拼命教孩子們說“Daddy”跟“Papa”，Thor在孩子面前指指自己說：「Daddy。」在指指身旁的Loki說：「Papa。」

「他們才五個月，你應該多跟他們聊聊天，而不是每天教他們說Daddy和Papa。」Loki覺得時機到了，他們自然會叫自己Papa，而且他們可是有銀舌頭之稱的邪神的孩子，怎麼可能會有語言障礙！

「我等不及嘛！Loki。」Thor哀嚎著。

「…Loki！」突然一聲小奶音從嬰兒床裡傳進了神兄弟的耳裡，Thor跟Loki連忙的低下頭，三雙大眼睛盯著兩個目瞪口呆的大人看，芬里爾笑的開懷，指著Loki說「Loki！」在指Thor說「Daddy！」就這樣反覆叫了好幾次，斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得再次跟芬里爾連上線一樣，開始叫起Daddy跟Papa。

「不不不！芬里爾，要叫Papa，不是Loki！」Loki萬萬沒想到會被孩子直接叫名字，他緊張的要馬上修正芬里爾對自己的稱呼「是P-a-p-a！」。  
「Loki！」看來是沒有什麼用，芬里爾對Loki的名字特別有反應，Thor則是在旁邊看著驚慌失措的Loki笑的肚子發疼。

「Thor，你是找死是不是！」Loki現在真想把Thor直接轟出房間。  
「對…對不起，但這實在是太經典了，啊哈哈哈哈！」  
史塔克大樓變得熱鬧了起來。

Loki糾正兒子對自己的稱呼失敗了，斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得都乖乖的叫自己 “Papa”，唯獨芬里爾就是改不過來，Loki努力了很久、但最後還是宣告放棄，誰叫他每次都笑嘻嘻的揮著小手叫自己的名字…閃死人不償命的可愛。

…不過對著跟自己長得一模一樣的兒子說可愛…好像有點尷尬…  
不過算了，管他的。

2個月後，三胞胎已經可以在地上爬行，Thor這時才想起他當初買的三個布娃娃還塞在床頭櫃裡，他將三個布娃娃拿出來，放在三胞胎面前，讓他們選自己喜歡的，幸好他們沒有來場玩具爭奪戰，三胞胎看見娃娃後，同一時間撲向自己的最愛。

「熊熊~」斯雷普尼爾真的是個可愛又愛漂亮的小公主，她小小年紀就會因為Thor買的衣服不夠可愛而鬧彆扭，也不喜歡耶夢加得跟芬里爾拉她的長捲髮，因為會被弄到亂糟糟的，而且還很痛！

「喵喵隨(錘)！」耶夢加得抓著錘子的握把一直往地上捶打，暴力指數破表，大兒子真的跟Thor一個樣，為了孩子的未來著想，Loki在心裡默默的想著，不能把他養的跟Thor一樣，是個只長肌肉不長腦袋的蠢貨。

「Loki！」芬里爾一把抱住比自己還要長出一大截的小蛇娃娃，發出小奶貓的呼嚕聲，他喜歡綠色，不管是衣服、棉被甚至是餐具，全都是綠色，所以他當然會選這條綠色小蛇。

「芬里爾真的特別喜歡你。」Thor笑著看向Loki，芬里爾大概是因為Loki都穿綠色的衣服，所以才對這個顏色這麼執著。

「我怕他以後看到花椰菜也叫它“Loki”…」不過幸好芬里爾除了自己的Pap跟那條小蛇以外，其他綠色的東西都能好好叫出名字，這才讓他鬆了口氣。

Loki已經兩年多沒剪頭髮了，黑色捲髮長到遮住屁股，因為之前的心思一直圍繞在孩子身上，現在三胞胎已經快一歲了，也開始能扶著家俱走路，Loki才意識到自己的頭髮長的過份，而且還很笨重，他決定一刀直接把頭髮給剪了，於是他走進衛浴，爽快的將頭髮剪至貼齊耳後。

但不剪還好，剪了之後問題就來了…

Loki從衛浴走出來時，坐在地板上的三胞胎睜大著雙眼，直直地盯著Loki發呆，過了幾秒後，三雙大眼睛霧上水氣、眼淚啪哒啪哒的滴了下來，哭成一團的三胞胎一起高喊著“Daddy”。

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊…Daddy！」Thor原本坐在沙發上看電視，被突如其來的哭聲嚇得從沙發上跳了起來，還以為是發生了什麼大事，三胞胎連滾帶爬的抓著Thor的褲管哭的傷心欲絕，他的褲角全被他們的眼淚跟鼻涕給浸濕了。

“孩子們怎麼一看到我就哭成這樣？”Loki心想著，想過去安撫三胞胎，但只要他一靠近，三胞胎就哭得越大聲，連平時最黏自己的芬里爾都哭的臉頰漲紅，讓Loki完全不敢再多動一下，只能呆愣在原地的看著Thor。

「寶貝，怎麼了？是Papa啊？」Thor將三胞胎抱在懷裡哄著，Loki則快哭了，不過就是剪個頭髮，怎麼孩子們就不愛他了…

「嗚…不是Papa/Loki！」三胞胎一口同聲的說，「Papa/Loki…頭髮…長長的！」三胞胎記憶裡的Loki一直都是長捲髮的形象，現在Loki的頭髮只到耳朵後方在長一點，而且一點也不捲，這反差實在太大了，現在的Loki對他們來說就像個突然出現在家裡的陌生人。

「長長了…？啊！他們沒看過你短髮的樣子啦！」Thor突然恍然大悟，「因為你之前一直都是長頭髮啊！再留長就沒事了。」

三胞胎可憐兮兮的爬在Thor的懷裡吸鼻子，三雙大眼睛都哭腫了，耶夢加得跟芬里爾甚至被嚇到變成冰霜巨人的樣子，耶夢加得只要一興奮或受到驚嚇就會不受控的變成冰霜巨人的模樣；芬里爾則是想變就變或受到極大的刺激。

「等留長還要好幾個月！」Loki依舊站在原地不敢動，眼睛也霧上水氣，他真的心痛到快哭出來了。

「不然…不然你直接用神力讓頭髮長回來？」Thor智商上線，這真是個好主意，Loki趁著三胞胎哭累而睡著的空檔直奔衛浴，將沒維持多久的清爽短髮用神力變回原來的長度，他這次乖乖的只將頭髮剪到腰部，真不知道自己得留長髮到什麼時候…

三胞胎睡醒後，看見長頭髮的Loki就哭著黏了上去，斯雷普尼爾哭花了漂亮的小臉蛋，耶夢加得哽咽的問Loki「Papa…嗚…你去哪裡了…？」Loki輪流的拍著三胞胎的背哄著，芬里爾被Loki抱起後就將他的衣服抓的死緊、不肯放手。

「沒事沒事，Papa在這裡。」之後Loki和Thor一起傳了神力給孩子們，三胞胎穩定情緒後，耶夢加得跟芬里爾才又變回阿薩神族的摸樣，三人累壞的睡在Loki的大腿上。

「…你就別剪頭髮了吧…看他們哭得多傷心…」  
「不剪了，在被他們當成一次陌生人，我承受不了…等他們長大再說…」

從此之後，Loki留了長達千年的長髮，他都習慣了。

TBC


	9. 吐心事大會

三胞胎一歲半後就能跟Thor和Loki聊天，他們的詞彙量已經高達三百多個以上，當然比人類的孩子多上好幾倍，耶夢加得也終於能穩定保持阿薩神族的模樣一整天，Loki跟Thor覺得“快要可以帶他們出去走走了”。

他們才剛這麼想沒多久，孩子們的情緒突然從某天開始變得不太穩定，特別是小公主跟大王子。只要事情不如他們的意就會開始亂砸手邊的所以東西和哭鬧，要不就是到處亂跑、東撞西撞的，還會把所有收在盒子裡的東西到出來，再把盒子丟出去、砸個稀巴爛，一年前的小天使不復存在，他們把Loki折騰個半死。

再加上Thor恢復了復仇者的工作，所以沒辦法24小時跟Loki一起照顧孩子，現在他們一家五口的生活模式是──Loki在家照顧跟安撫三胞胎、Thor出去工作、回家安撫Loki。

不過三胞胎心情好的時候，還是會像一年前的小天使一樣，他們會跟Papa要抱抱、要Papa講故事給他們聽，和模仿Papa的動作。

Thor雖然陪Loki跟三胞胎的時間變少了點，但孩子們也一樣黏他，尤其是耶夢加得，他喜歡聽Daddy跟他說復仇者聯盟的事，還會模仿Daddy打擊犯罪的動作，雖然不知道他聽得懂多少，但他每次都會聽得笑呵呵的。

斯雷普尼爾兩個都很黏，有的時候要Papa，有的時候要Daddy，基本上跟衣服和頭髮有關的事情她會去找Loki，想要某樣東西的時候會去找Thor，大家都說小公主很聰明，知道要什麼東西、找什麼人。

芬里爾最黏Loki、最常跟Loki要抱抱，可能是因為出生後5個月，芬里爾的事情全都是由Loki負責，跟他相處的時間也最久，畢竟當時的芬里爾一看見Thor就哭，在Loki的努力和Thor的賄賂下，他才漸漸的不討厭Thor。

而且芬里爾對Daddy的英雄事蹟沒什麼興趣，他比較喜歡有圖畫和文字的繪本，睡前都會要求上Loki和Thor的床，卡在他們兩個中間，要Loki說故事給他聽，之後再抱著Loki進入夢鄉。

「我的Loki被芬里爾搶走了…」Thor直直的躺在床上，雙手十指交扣的放在肚子上，眼睛含著淚光的看著天花板，一副世界末日、生無可戀的樣子。  
「別跟你兒子過意不去，大醋桶。」Loki給了Thor一個白眼。  
「可是我想…」話還沒說完，門外就傳來兩個不同力道的叩叩聲，Thor開了門、看見斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得抱著小娜跟喵喵錘坐在地板上。

“小娜”是斯雷普尼爾給小熊取的名字，因為Natasha有時會送她可愛的衣服、幫她綁漂亮的頭髮，所以小公主非常喜歡Natasha。

「寶貝們怎麼了？睡不著嗎?」Thor連忙的將兩個孩子抱進懷裡。

「我們也要跟Daddy和Papa睡！」小公主鼓著鰓幫子，看起來不太高興，耶夢加得則又補了一句，「只有芬里爾，不公平！」。

Loki輕笑了聲，「那今天就一起睡吧，你不會介意吧？Brother。」Loki看向Thor、笑的一臉得意，孩子黏人就是這麼一回事，你想阻止也阻止不了，不然他們會把這房子給搞得天翻地覆。

「…不介意…」Thor難過，他現在除了親Loki跟一般正常的擁抱Loki以外，其他那方面的事情完全被三胞胎狠狠的斷了路，這讓Thor憋得難受。

Loki架起嬰兒護欄在床邊兩側，讓芬里爾睡在自己右側、斯雷普尼爾睡中間、耶夢加得睡在Thor的左側，原本寬大的床，現在變得有些擁擠。

「寶貝，你們最近開始欺負芬里爾是因為覺得我們偏心？」Loki親了親斯雷普尼爾的額頭，再越過Thor親吻耶夢加得，Loki好像找到姐弟兩最近脾氣暴躁的原因了，Loki承認他對芬里爾有些偏心，畢竟他現在還是會因為自己跟小兒子之間的問題而憂鬱。

當Loki憂鬱起來就會去抱抱芬里爾，芬里爾的笑容總能讓他好過點，不過Loki不會因為這樣就忽略斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得，三胞胎得來不易，每個都是他的心肝寶貝。

「……嗯。」小公主沉默的好久才給Loki答案，看著Papa對自己微笑，斯雷普尼爾決定把心中的不快全說了，「只有芬里爾可以叫Papa的名字，我跟耶夢都不行！」斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得曾經直接叫Loki的名字，可是被他駡了。

不過其實就是說話兇了點，再彈了他們的額頭而已。

「…這我跟你們的Daddy盡力了，但是他改不過來，而且我更喜歡你們叫我“Papa”。」他們真的努力了，改不過來就是改不過來，沒辦法。

「真的？」斯雷普尼爾還以為是Papa給芬里爾的特權，因為Papa最常主動去抱芬里爾，芬里爾也是一黏上去就不肯放手。

「真的，妳弟弟就是一定要叫“Loki”，出生後說的第一句話也是“Loki”，我們糾正他好久好久，但是都沒有成功。」Thor想起了當時Loki驚慌失措的模樣，不禁笑了出聲。

「…好吧…那我原諒他…」既然不是Papa自願給芬里爾的特權，那她就沒那麼在意了，雖然還是覺得有些不公平…斯雷普尼爾是個說話一針見血，卻又溫柔體貼的好孩子。

「芬里爾都不陪我玩！只知道看書！」耶夢加得跳起來一身壓在Thor身上，也開始抱怨自己的弟弟，Thor悶哼了聲，一個兩歲多的孩子再加上重力加速度，還是蠻痛的。

「像你Papa。」Thor摸摸耶夢加得的頭，另一隻手指像Loki，「你Papa以前也只知道看書，都不交朋友的。」

兩雙大眼睛瞬間往Loki的方向看，一臉不敢相信的表情，因為Papa會陪他們玩追逐遊戲(被迫的)、會說故事給他們聽、還會做點心給他們吃，在三胞胎眼裡，他什麼都會、什麼都不奇怪，但萬萬沒想到Papa小時候會跟芬里爾一樣…一樣孤僻？

Loki忍不住的說了「去你的，Thor。」那都是誰害得，還不是他總是丟下自己，一個人跑去玩樂，還有一段很長的時間一直躲他，其他同年紀的小孩也只知道比武，他除了看書練魔法還能做什麼。

「去你的？」顯些被吵醒的芬里爾，揉著眼睛、打了個大大的哈欠，重複了一次醒來聽到的第一句話。

「噓噓噓！這句話你們不能說！」Loki平時在孩子面前都盡量克制說髒話，就算被Thor氣個半死也一樣，他也不準Thor說，因為現在說粗話是最要不得的，如果被三胞胎聽到，他們可能會把髒話當語助詞說一輩子，這樣多難看、多野蠻啊！

「為什麼？」芬里爾歪著頭，那雙水汪汪的大眼睛充滿不解。  
──為什麼？你問我為什麼…

要怎麼跟孩子解釋這句話有多難聽，Loki知道用兇的一定沒效，斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得叫他“Loki”的時候，他不過兇了點，兩個小不點差點就把客廳給拆了。  
銀舌頭現在需要更委婉、更有效的應對方式。

「因為這樣會讓陌生人覺得我是個沒教養的Papa，你喜歡Papa被陌生人駡嗎？」Loki看著芬里爾的眼睛，再轉過頭看向斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得，最後瞄了Thor一眼…  
──去你的Thor，你可以在笑的燦爛一點沒關係！看我之後怎麼修理你…

三胞胎聽到Papa會被駡之後，都搖了搖頭、一起說「不喜歡。」  
「那答應我，以後都別說那句話了，好不好？」  
「好。」Loki對於這個結果滿意極了！

空氣安靜了幾秒後，耶夢加得突然大叫。

「不對！我的事情還沒解決呢！」這次換耶夢加得鼓起腮幫子，手還錘了一下Thor的大腿肉表示不滿，他突然想到剛剛明明在討論芬里爾不跟自己玩這件事，話題怎麼突然就跑偏了？

「芬里爾！為什麼你都不陪我玩！？就只會陪斯雷爾！」現在既然弟弟醒了，那耶夢加得乾卻直接問本人問個清楚。

“斯雷爾”是弟弟們給姐姐的昵稱，因為“斯雷普尼爾”這個名字對他們來說實在太難唸了，所以兩兄弟都那樣叫姐姐，不過斯雷普尼爾叫耶夢加得“耶夢”純粹只是覺得這樣比較可愛，而她覺得芬里爾這種名字本身就很可愛，所以就沒有幫他取小名了。

芬里爾抱緊手上的小蛇Loki，縮在Loki身後，小心翼翼地說，「…因為你每次都會打我…很痛…而且還一直弄壞我的書…」芬里爾為了保護手上的小蛇不要被耶夢加得弄壞，他除了洗澡的時間以外，他絕對不會讓小蛇離自己超多5公分，芬里爾淚水汪汪的補了一句，「斯雷爾就不會…」。

把書弄壞並非耶夢加得的本意，只是他力氣太大，不高興的時候會控制不住力道，所以被芬里爾拒絕的時候才會把他的書搶壞，但是芬里爾以為那是耶夢加得故意的，覺得自己的哥哥討厭他，所以他會離他遠遠的。

Thor跟Loki知道耶夢加得常把書扯爛，但從大兒子的表情就知道他不是故意的，因為書一壞，表情最委屈、最難過的就是耶夢加得，所以Thor跟Loki不會責備他，只會跟他說“沒關係，書再買就好了，但記得跟芬里爾說對不起。”“力道控制的問題我們在一起努力。”等等。

不過一直待在家的Loki怎麼不知道自己的大兒子還會打人？

「什麼？」Thor跟Loki驚呆了，看了一下芬里爾在看向耶夢加得，斯雷普尼爾像是在看好戲一樣，快樂的抱著Papa跟Daddy的手，她一想到今天能跟他們睡，就高興到不行，而且她對於只有芬里爾能叫“Loki”這件事也沒那麼在意了，弟弟們的私人問題她才不想被扯進去。

「我哪有！我只是“拍”你一下而已，而且書的事情我都有跟你說對不起…」耶夢加得怕Papa跟Daddy誤會，快速的說明當時的情況，他覺得委屈極了，心想著那怎麼能算“打”，他真的要打人，對方可以被直接他打飛好幾百公分，芬里爾只是跌倒而已，怎麼能算打？

耶夢加得的力氣就是這麼大、就是這麼不受控，所以他的喵喵錘也已經壞了好幾把了。

「可是很痛啊！你就只會動我，我以為你討厭我…」芬里爾也覺得很委屈，翠綠色的大眼睛開始滴出眼淚，吸了吸鼻子，忍住不讓自己哭出聲，這點也跟Loki小時候一樣，再委屈都不會哭出聲，而且把氣憋在心裡。

「我沒有討厭你！討厭你我才不想跟你玩嘞！」兩兄弟快吵起來的，Thor連忙出聲阻止。

「沒事沒事，聽說Daddy在你這個年紀的時候，可以把矮房移成平地，我都能控制了，你一定可以控制的比我快！我保證。」Thor將耶夢加得抱到自己的大腿上，摸摸他的背、親親他的臉好安撫這因力道問題被弟弟嫌棄的大兒子。

「是啊…我還差點被你害死…」Loki這句話說的很小聲，所以Thor跟三胞胎都沒有聽到，仔細想想自己真有那麼幾次差點因Thor的暴力而死，不過那已經是一千多年前的事了。

「真的…？」耶夢加得委屈的說。  
「真的真的是真的，全九界向你保證。」

「寶貝，你也聽到了，你哥哥不是故意的，也不討厭你，你能原諒他嗎？」Loki看著緊縮在自己側腰的芬里爾，捏了捏他肉呼呼的臉頰，「而且你怎麼都不說？你應該跟我們說的。」Loki要好好糾正從裡到外都跟自己一樣的小兒子，他可不想讓芬里爾有跟自己一樣的黑暗童年。

「…因為Papa看起來很累，所以才不想說…」芬里爾擦掉眼淚，把Loki抱的緊緊的，他不想讓Loki太辛苦，從還在Loki肚子裡的時候就是了。

「你這個小傻瓜，我沒事，答應我、下次不管發生什麼事，記得不要憋著。」芬里爾一直都這麼軟、這麼貼心，邪神會偏心真的不是沒原因。

芬里爾先是對Loki點了點頭，再探出他的小腦袋、對著耶夢加得說著，「…我原諒你，但是你要保證不能再弄痛我…」

「好！我會努力控制力道的！」耶夢加得這下終於開心了，笑的比陽光還燦爛。

「好了，時間也晚了，誰還有問題沒解決的？」不知不覺已經要11點了，早就過了孩子們該睡覺的時間，不能再拖下去了，但既然要來場吐心事大會，Loki想一次解決當前後患。

「我！」Thor跟斯雷普尼爾同時舉起手看向Loki。

「Thor，你能有什麼問題？ 」Loki皺起眉頭，他還以為現在是“孩子們”的吐心事大會，他插什麼嘴？「要說快說，不然就別說了。」

Thor將嘴靠近Loki的耳邊，用只有他們兩聽得到聲音說「我想抱你，我快忍不住了。」一聽他的耳根瞬間脹得通紅，這沒大腦的傢伙怎麼能在孩子們面前說這個？不小心被他們聽到要怎麼辦！Thor真是個大白痴。

「駁回！換小公主了！」Loki紅著耳根撇過頭，不看那個滿腦子黃色廢料的變態，Thor傷心極了，難道他要再用騙的？不不不，他還是找天假日把三胞胎丟給Natasha 照顧好了，她那麼喜歡小孩應該不會介意吧？

「芬里爾玩捉迷藏都作弊。」斯雷普尼爾圓亮的海藍色大眼看著Loki，用手指向他身後的芬里爾，Thor跟Loki覺得這個問題有點真可愛，不過作弊？玩個捉迷藏能作什麼弊？

「害我跟斯雷爾每次都輸。」耶夢加得大字的躺在Thor的大腿上，仰著頭說著。

「我沒有…我只是…只是用神力把自己藏起來而已…像這樣。」芬里爾話一說完，瞬間消失在房間裡，但是那條小蛇還直立立的站在芬里爾剛剛呆的位子上，身上還有被抱著的皺摺，證明芬里爾真的只是“隱形”而已。

Thor和Loki傻了、傻的很徹底，連芬里爾變回來都依舊沒動靜。

「不管啦！隱形藏身，你用神力就是作弊！」斯雷普尼爾雙手插著腰，氣鼓鼓的，每次都這樣，還玩什麼捉迷藏，而且還害她找的滿頭大汗、全身都臭臭的。

「Loki…！」芬里爾可憐兮兮的抓著Loki的手臂搖晃，想跟他討救兵，Loki被這一晃才回過神來，看著Thor還沒清醒，所以Loki給他來個響亮的巴掌，“啪”的一聲迴盪整個安靜的房間，Thor被痛醒了。

「啊嘶…！Loki…你也打太用力了吧…」Thor的右臉頰上出現了一個明顯的紅色掌印，又痛又紅又發麻，熱辣辣的。

「嘶…不打這麼大力你會醒嗎？」Loki大力到連自己的手掌都有些發紅、發疼，他甩了甩發疼的右手，想快點將痛感甩掉。

三胞胎被Loki突如起來的大動作嚇到了，他們還以為Papa生氣了，三雙大眼睛開始溢出淚水，芬里爾拉了拉Loki的袖子，用帶著哭腔的軟萌聲說…「Loki…Daddy…你們不要吵架…我…我不用神力了…」

Loki和Thor連忙的安撫三個被自己嚇壞了的小可憐，撫摸三胞胎的背在摸摸他們那還沒長硬的小脖子，等三胞胎比較平復之後，Loki才開口…

「沒、我們沒有吵架。」Loki意識的看向Thor，要他也說點什麼，Thor馬上就知道他的意思了，連忙的接著說，「我們只是被嚇到了，你Papa才會一巴掌打醒我，不是吵架。」雖然這一巴掌真的是火辣的疼。

「芬里爾，我問你一個很重要的問題…」Loki默默的將芬里爾抱到大腿上，一臉嚴肅的表情讓芬里爾有些害怕，因為除非做錯事，不然Papa 不會這樣看自己，不過Loki沒有發現他現在的臉色有多難看。

他害怕知道真相，但也想知道…矛盾的心情加上胡思亂想的各種問題，這些全成了塊大石頭，一直壓在他的胸口、壓的他喘不過氣，Loki還時常想“如果海姆達爾還在那該有多好”。

現在事情的真相就擺在眼前，讓Loki不經脫口而出，「…你從什麼時候開始能控制神力的？」

「……一直？」

TBC


	10. Fenrir

芬里爾因為沒有被罵而偷偷鬆了口氣，但是三胞胎不明白為什麼問這個，不是在討論弟弟有沒有作弊這件事情嗎？

但是Loki跟Thor就不一樣了，他們同時倒吸了一口，短時間內不知道該說什麼才好，Loki組織好文句，有些結巴的開口，「一直…一直是指有記憶以後…還是…還在…」  
──還在自己肚子裡的時候？

Loki跟Thor的心臟快緊張到跳出來了，「嗯…嗯…就還在這裡的時候…」芬里爾指著Loki的肚子，他不確定說出來到底好不好， Loki嚴肅的表情讓芬里爾有些害怕，但是他還是鼓起勇氣的說了。

房間那瞬間變得安靜，安靜到Loki和Thor能清楚地聽見自己心臟狂跳的聲音。

Thor捧著芬里爾的小臉，讓他看向自己，「寶貝…我再問一兩個問題就好…」

兩年前的真相突然就出現在家庭聚會的對話裡，不過不管結果怎麼樣，Thor是打算抓準這次的機會問個清楚，他不想再看到因為這個問題而憂鬱的Loki，「你記得多少？就…還再肚子裡的事…還有…為什麼那時候要把自己藏起來？」

「Thor！」Loki想要阻止他，他還沒做好知道真相的心理準備，但是阻止不成，反而被Thor捏疼了臉頰。

「不逃避，Loki！說不定根本不是你想的那樣…我不想再看到你憂鬱的樣子…」Thor放開捏住Loki兩頰的雙手，撫摸他的後頸，自己愛人的壞習慣永遠都改不掉，不逼他、他一定打算逃一輩子，Loki抿著唇不說話了。

「寶貝，說吧…記得多少？為什麼藏起來？」

芬里爾頓了好幾秒後才緩緩開口，「嗯…全部都記得…」三胞胎不知道為什麼自己的Daddy跟Papa突然又吵架了，甚至忘了剛剛到底是討論什麼才會討論到這裡，三胞胎歪著頭盯這他們看，一臉疑惑。

不過第二個問題芬里爾不太知道該怎麼說，又過了幾分鐘後，他才結結巴巴把當時的感覺說出來，「藏起來…沒有啊？我一直都在…只是在神力裡面而已…因為這樣可以縮的小一點……Loki才不會太痛…而且神力會保護我…」

芬里爾是世界上極為少數能夠擁有胎兒時記憶的孩子，他聽得到Loki說“腰痛、肚子痛、很反胃”之類的話，還有嘔吐跟忍痛的悶哼聲，所以他知道Loki為了生下他們有多辛苦，為了不讓Papa更痛苦，自己選擇以神力的形式呆在Loki的肚子裡，因為這樣可以讓他縮的小一點，而且他有總感覺，這麼做比較好。

小公主跟小王子最一開始就是以一團擁有兩股神力的形式受精，只是分離後，一個成了受精卵，一個成了一團擁有在我意識的神力，而受精卵就在神力裡，他一直都在、也沒有藏起來，真的只是單純的超音波掃不到罷了。

芬里爾直到斯雷普尼爾出生後，他才收回神力準備出來露露面，但他萬萬沒想到Thor感覺不到自己，當他聽到Thor說“兩個我就心滿意足了”的時候，他好傷心，以為自己的Daddy不喜歡、也不想要他，所以他才一看到Thor就哭，覺得只有Loki愛自己，因為Loki都會說要買3人份，芬里爾這麼黏Loki也不是沒原因。

Loki抱緊芬里爾後哭了，這孩子太懂事、太讓人心疼了，他明明還這麼小…  
而且自己還被的這孩子救了，照芬里爾的說法跟Loki自身的感覺推測出的結果是──Loki的子宮真的沒有發育完全，雖然可以受孕，但是伸縮性卻不好，當初真的已經是Loki的極限，他常常覺得自己的肚子快要被撐破了，如果芬里爾不是保持神力的形式而是胎兒…那後果不堪設想，Loki一定會因為失血過多而死。

「Loki！？不要哭…Daddy…嗚…我說錯話了嗎？」芬里爾被抱的死緊，埋在Loki胸膛裡的小臉努力的往Thor的方向看，眼淚也跟著一滴一滴的掉下來，斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得看見Papa在哭、芬里爾也在哭，還搞不清楚狀況的兩人也開始哭成一團，Thor現在不知道該先安撫Loki還是孩子們，手忙腳亂的乾卻直接把四個人一起抱進懷裡，Thor撫摸著Loki背、在三胞胎的額頭上各親了好幾下。

之後，Loki哭累了就直接抱著芬里爾睡著了，Thor鬆開Loki抱著芬里爾的雙手，讓他躺回床上、並蓋上棉被，再把芬里爾抱到自己另一條空著的大腿上。

「寶貝，你沒說錯話，Loki…對當初看不到你這件事…憂鬱很久、很久了…」Thor將三胞胎的淚水擦乾淨，轉過身從床頭的書櫃上拿下兩本被保存的非常完整的筆記本跟厚相簿，一本是Loki和Thor寫的日記本、另一本是從產照到現在三胞胎相關的所有照片，他們第一次那給三胞胎看。

「“憂鬱”是什麼…？」三胞胎吸著鼻子，他們沒聽過這個詞，所以不知道那是什麼意思，是不好的意思嗎？三胞胎又湧上一股淚意。

「那是一種情緒，跟高興、生氣一樣，每個人都會有。」Thor用最白話的說法解釋給孩子們聽，並打開相簿的第一頁，「你們看，這個小小的點就去你們其中一個，後來又找到一個，那是你們這兩個小天使。」Thor搓了搓斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得的小腦袋。

「…好小…看不到…」斯雷普尼爾跟耶夢加得皺起眉、死盯著Thor指的位子看，但他們什麼都看不到。

「當然小，你們那時候才14周，但是我們看的很清楚。」說完後Thor露出了一個苦澀的微笑，「但之後一直都只有兩個…」Thor往後有翻了幾頁，照片上真的都只有兩個漸漸長大的胎兒，沒有芬里爾，直到翻到他們出生後才能看到這個“神隱”52周的小王子。

Loki為了多少彌補當初的遺憾，特地去買了台高級的單眼相機跟錄影機，他不希望他們的生活不單單只是存在於記憶裡，尤其是自己的小兒子，他已經比他的姐姐跟哥哥晚52周了，Loki當時還讚嘆了中庭人的發明技術。

「Daddy也是在你們出生後才知道有三個小天使，Loki事後才跟我說他有感覺到你，」Thor這次搓了搓芬里爾的小腦袋，「但是照片的關係，他怕自己害你出意外…所以一直很擔心，而且從來沒有跟我提起過。」

「你們的Papa就是這種個性，改不了啊…」Thor苦笑著，他實在不知道跟兩歲多的孩子們說這些，他們能聽懂多少，但是既然已經知道原因了，那他們也應該讓孩子知道Loki到底在煩惱什麼。

「所…所以…當初變成這樣會比較好嗎？」芬里爾指著其中一張產照，他開始覺得這是自己的錯，他不應該讓Loki看不到自己，害Loki憂鬱這麼多年。

「別這麼想，你是在保護他，如果你沒有保持那樣的話，他會撐不住的，你是他的守護神，寶貝。」Thor把三個孩子抱的緊緊的，「所以Loki剛剛才哭，他是心疼你和太高興才哭的，懂了嗎？」

「嗯…明天我要給Loki一個大大的抱抱，」芬里爾擦掉眼角的淚水，讓Thor幫他把鼻涕擤出來，再看向一直都沒說話的哥哥跟姊姊，「…你們為什麼都不說話？」

「…我們以後會乖一點，不要讓Papa太累…」但是耶夢加得覺得有點困難，因為他還不會控制力道，還是會不小心弄壞很多東西…還有他的情緒管理能力也不是說到很好…

「Daddy，如果我以後對Papa太偏心，你不要太難過。」斯雷普尼爾小小年紀就給Thor打了支預防針，讓Thor哭笑不得，只能乖乖的說「好。」

「好了，小公主妳也不要再想芬里爾作弊的事了，我們陪Papa睡覺吧。」Thor摸摸斯雷普尼爾的小腦袋，看了看時間已經過午夜12點了，再不讓孩子們睡覺，明天早上可能會被笑容滿面的愛人殺掉，雖然這樣也不錯，但是Thor更想跟笑容滿面的愛人做些別的…喀…現在不是想這個的時候…

「好，但是不能再有下次。」斯雷普尼爾說完後，乖乖的躺回去床上，打了個小呵欠，就睡著了。

「Daddy，我要睡Loki旁邊。」芬里爾伸出雙手要Thor把自己抱回去剛剛的位子，芬里爾回到Loki身邊後將小蛇丟到床頭櫃上，他今天不需要這條小蛇，他只想緊緊的抱著Loki睡覺。

「Daddy…可是我還是控制不好力道，這樣會讓Papa很累。」耶夢加得也打了個哈欠，他也想睡覺了，但是他聽完Papa的事情後，開始擔心自己只會讓他更累，睡不著啊…

「我有個好方法，想試試嗎？…雖然你可能會捏爆一堆筷子。」不過筷子總比家俱跟維修費便宜嘛，沒問題的。

「要試！」耶夢加得聽到有好方法之後，興高采烈的睜大雙眼，藍綠色的眼睛閃閃發亮，就像看見希望和光明的未來。

「那明天就開始，我們睡覺吧。」Thor將耶夢加得抱離自己的大腿，讓他自己躺喬個舒服的位子躺好，Thor將日記本跟厚相簿放回架上後關閉小夜燈，跟著耶夢加得一起進入夢鄉。

──希望Loki能因為今天的事而放下那塊大石頭。

TBC


	11. 努力奮鬥的耶夢加得

清晨的陽光透過拉起的窗簾縫隙灑落在房間裡，Loki被灑在自己臉上的刺眼陽光閃醒，他的眼睛酸澀不堪、還紅的像隻紅眼小黑兔，他多久沒哭的這麼徹底過了，昨晚發生的事，讓Loki終於可以放下那塊壓在他胸口3年多的大石頭──芬里爾一直都在，他沒有藏起來、沒有被逼迫…也沒有因為自己的缺陷而受到傷害。

Loki想過所有可能的原因──自己有問題、機器有問題、胎兒沒成形、搞錯了、被迫害或是…死胎只剩下神力，就是沒想過他可能是個神力狀的胎兒…  
他甚至胡失亂想到忘了芬里爾會傳達情緒給自己了。

終於適應刺眼的陽光後，他睜開視線模糊的雙眼，發現有三對圓圓亮亮的眼睛盯著自己看，三胞胎至醒來後就這樣一直看著自己的Papa，希望他快點醒過來，好給他一個大大的擁抱。

「Papa/Loki！」三胞胎看見Papa醒來後，一跳一撲的倒進Loki的懷裡，壓得Loki發出了點悶哼聲，「你終於醒了，你睡了好久！」

Loki看看了牆面上的時鐘，已經快9點了，他第一次睡這麼久，他平常7點就會醒來跟Thor一起做他們一家五口的早餐，「你們怎麼都在這？早餐吃了嗎？」因為睡太久Loki的聲音有些沙啞。

「吃過了，Daddy說等Paap醒了在幫你做早餐。」斯雷普尼爾趴在Loki的胸前，給他一個大大的、天使般燦爛的笑容，還拿起梳子幫Loki梳理他那頭被睡亂的長捲髮，她的Papa永遠都是最漂亮的，跟自己一樣。

「Daddy說他想到怎麼訓練我控制力道的方法了，但是可能會弄壞很多筷子！」耶夢加得一大早起來就興奮的不得了，希望能馬上就開始，但他又想等Papa 醒來跟他說這個好消息，最後他選擇了後者。

「Loki我會保護好自己、讓自己變厲害，厲害到能保護你，我會當你的守護神！」芬里爾給Loki一個大大的擁抱，就像他昨晚說的一樣，他閃亮亮的綠眼睛裡充滿堅定的神情，他要厲害到誰都不能傷害Loki一分一豪。

「傻孩子，現在應該是我們要保護你們才對。」Loki捏了一下芬里爾的小鼻子，露出淺淺的微笑，再心裡想著“你已經是我的救世主了”。

「去跟你們的Daddy說我醒了。」Loki將斯雷普尼爾抱離自己的身體，他坐起身後說著。

三胞胎碰碰跳跳的下了床，還沒出門口就大喊著，「Daddy！Papa/Loki醒了！早餐早餐！快點！」Loki這次被逗笑了。

Thor聽到孩子們呼喊後，放下手邊的工作，走進房裡看見Loki正在換衣服，「早餐有想吃什麼嗎？」Thor看著Loki帶著肉感又不失肌肉線條的火辣身材，嚥下好幾口口水，一股炙熱感從Thor的胯下傳來，他堅忍的讓自己不要起反應…

──冷靜點！現在還不是想那檔子事的時候…

「煎蛋和熱牛奶，要加蜂蜜。」Loki換上輕便的黑色T恤跟短褲，露出白皙的雙腳，現在是夏天，雖然身為冰霜巨人的Loki並不怕熱，但是在家裡他想讓自己放鬆點，所以都穿著輕便的T恤跟短褲，只有在出門時才會穿正裝…當然不是那件穿不下的黑色西裝。

「好。」

Loki進入衛浴會用最快的速度刷好牙、洗完臉後直接往客廳的方向走去，今天斯雷普尼爾幫他梳理了頭髮，減少他整理頭髮的時間，不過斯雷普尼爾在Loki耳邊的頭髮上夾了一個超可愛的小蛇髮夾，Loki覺得這對他的年紀來說也太裝可愛了，不過既然是寶貝女兒夾的就不要計較了吧。

一走出房間，Loki就聞到一股甜膩的香味，Thor正好把Loki的早餐做好、放在他的面前，「我嘗試做了糖煎蛋，你吃吃看~」Loki將叉子叉進紮實的糖煎蛋裡，咬了一口，一股清爽的甜味從嘴裡化開，這讓喜歡吃甜食的Loki瞬間愛上這道料理。

「好吃，我看我以後吃不習慣外面的食物了…」Loki瞬間就將一整盤的糖煎蛋吃個精光，喝了口熱牛奶後又說，「你要扶起責任餵飽我。」

「那還用說，我學煮飯全都是為了你。」終於讓Loki承認他現在除了自己的手藝以外，其他食物他都吃不習慣了，Thor露出陽光般溫暖燦爛的微笑，將空盤子收進廚房裡。

Loki吃完早餐後發現，耶夢加得手上一直拿著雙筷子，桌上還有幾雙已經被弄斷了，耶夢加得努力的忍住心中的怒火，認真的學習怎麼拿筷子，不過“啪”的一聲，筷子又斷了…「Daddy！又斷了！」耶夢加得崩潰的大喊著。

「寶貝，忘了我說的話了嗎？你要學會控制你的脾氣，控制好了你自然就能掌握力道的拿捏量了。」Thor又遞了雙筷子給耶夢加得，「弄斷幾雙筷子而已，別難過。」

耶夢加得接過Thor遞上來的筷子，表情有些委屈，「我會努力的。」

「Daddy，也給我們筷子，我們可以陪耶夢一起練習。」  
「自己一個人太寂寞了！」

斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾抱住Thor的大腿跟他要了兩雙筷子，得到筷子的兩人馬上坐到耶夢加得身邊，現在三胞胎一起在沙發上練習拿筷子，Loki不經再心裡想“會不會太快了？他們才兩歲多…”

Loki疑惑的看向Thor，這就是訓練耶夢加得控制力道的方式？  
這方法會不會太不現代化了?

「Thor…這是哪招…真的有用嗎？」Loki小聲的說，怕被孩子們聽到。

「當然，這還只是剛開始，之後他還得用筷子夾豆子。」Thor也小聲的回應Loki，他親了一下Loki的薄唇，充滿自信的說，「突然想到我當初就是用這個方式學會的，不試白不試啊~」

──啊…原來是一千多年前傳下來的老古董…或是更久…

「是啊，學會控制力道，卻沒學會控制自己的脾氣。」Thor因為這樣，就算會控制力道，但還是砸壞了金宫的許多東西，比方說“再來一杯的杯子”。

「Loki…就別再提我的黑歷史了吧…我現在難道控制的不好嗎？」Thor將Loki橫打抱起，坐進另一張沙發裡，今天沒有工作，他們有一整天的時間可以陪三胞胎練習拿筷子。

「都過了一千多年，超級慢的，不過現在…馬馬虎虎吧。」Loki的後背緊貼著Thor的胸膛，喬了一個舒服的姿勢後就任由Thor將自己抱的死緊，還在Loki的脖子上又親又咬的，流下淡淡的紅痕，反正現在孩子們的注意力全在筷子上，他們不會發現的。

「Thor…」  
「什麼？」  
「…謝謝…」雖然Loki將頭壓的低低的，但是Thor從黑髮髮絲的縫隙看到他那通紅的耳根跟脖子，自己的愛人覺得跟自己說謝謝很羞恥，還羞恥到滿臉通紅，Loki真的是全宇宙最可愛的。

「那可以實現我的願望了嗎？」Thor繼續親咬Loki發紅的脖子，他覺得氣氛很好，這次應該能成功讓Loki答應久違的性事。  
「…嗯…」  
──太棒了！他壓抑了一年多的慾望終於有望了！

於是Loki又挖坑給自己跳了。

經過了五天後，三胞胎終於能用筷子穩穩的夾起餐桌的蔬菜及義大利麵，而且耶夢加得已經能控制力道不讓筷子斷裂，正當他快樂的以為訓練就此結束的時候，Thor將一盤未煮熟的青豆及一個空盤子放在他面前。

「好啦～可以進入下個階段了～寶貝～」Thor眉笑眼開的看著滿臉問號的耶夢加得，「現在用筷子把青豆夾進空盤裡。」

「欸！！！！？怎麼還有？」明明已經可以控制力道了啊！為什麼？耶夢加得疑惑到了極點。

「當然還有啊！你還沒學會怎麼控制自己的脾氣呢！」Thor說的一副理所當然，這讓原本掛在耶夢加得臉上的笑容，瞬間消失殆盡，他現在好想哭…青豆壓根是這個世界上最難夾的食物了，尤其他還沒有熟、是生的。

Loki在旁邊看著自己大兒子絕望的表情有些心疼，但是為了他的將來，只能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，在心裡默默的為他祈禱…祈禱？自己本身就是神，還能向誰祈禱？這實在是太可笑了。

「Daddy！我累了！」Loki被耶夢加得的大吼聲拉回現實，將那些愚蠢沒用的想法瞬間拋到腦後，「為什麼斯雷爾跟芬里爾就不用！？」

「因為我脾氣的很好啊？」斯雷普尼爾說。  
「因為我的破壞力沒有你強…」芬里爾說。  
──而且芬里爾壓根是三胞胎裡脾氣最好的…

斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾已經開始在跟Loki學魔法、約頓與世界語了，只剩耶夢加得還要用筷子跟青豆奮鬥…  
──當初誰說要一起練習的！你們騙我！  
耶夢加得在心理吶喊，但沒有真的說出口，脫口而出的下場可能會是Daddy叫他用筷子夾小珠子之類的迷你小圓球…

Loki終於看不下去，決定去解救一下他那快崩潰的兒子，「耶夢加得已經很努力了，休息一下不會死。」Loki抽走耶夢加得手上的筷子，用魔法把它丟回廚房，在指著牆面上的時鐘，已經快晚上七點了，「還有，我餓了。」

「Papa~」耶夢加得讚嘆救世主Loki，原本憂鬱的小臉瞬間笑的開懷。

「嗯~好吧～你說的算，晚餐要吃什麼？」  
「我我我！南瓜濃湯！」斯雷普尼爾興奮的舉高她的小手，在矮桌前蹦蹦跳跳的，「點心我要布丁！」。

「我想要吃蛋包飯。」芬里爾抱著手上的約頓語文學，跑到Loki面前，拉拉他的褲管，說「幫我在上面話小蛇好不好？」

「當然可以，你真的很喜歡蛇，跟你Daddy一樣。」Loki蹲下身，捏了捏他他救世主那肉呼呼的小臉蛋。

「寶貝，那你呢？你想吃什麼？」Thor看向遲遲沒有說話的耶夢加得。

耶夢加得將那盤裝滿青豆的盤子往前推，好讓他離自己遠一點，露出一副嫌棄的表情，「不要有豆子，以外的都可以…」以後不知道要跟這盤青豆培養感情多久，現在，耶夢加得連看都不想再多看他一眼。

青豆，成為了耶夢加得第一個討厭的食物。

決定好後，Thor和Loki就一起走進廚房準備今天的晚餐，Thor負責煮蛋包飯跟南瓜濃湯，Loki則負責做點心，再順便用魔法把使用過得器具清理乾淨，Loki邊做著布丁邊跟Thor說…

「如果以後耶夢加得挑食，你就死定了。」  
「我以前也被奧丁逼著夾豆子，應該不會有問題啦～」我都不挑啊！

Loki給Thor翻了一個大大的白眼，他真以為耶夢加得跟他一樣神經大條，什麼鬼東西都吃嗎？剛剛那一副厭惡到了極點的表情，不管是誰一看都知道大王子快恨死那盤青豆了，只有Thor還在狀況外。

「…神經大條。」奧丁的鬍子啊！當年Thor一定偷懶沒有天天被逼著練。

Thor將剛做好還熱騰騰的晚餐放在餐桌上，Loki則將布丁冰進冰箱裡，在拿出番茄醬在三胞胎的蛋包飯上各畫了獨角獸、妙爾尼爾跟小蛇的圖樣，三胞胎開心極了，等不及的開始大口大口的吃了起來，Thor看得有些羨慕。

「也能幫我畫個什麼嗎？」Thor將他的蛋包飯推到Loki面前，希望自己的愛人也在上面幫他畫點什麼，如果是寫LOVE或愛心那就太好了。

「你當你還是300歲的小孩子嗎？」雖然口上這麼說，但他還是在上面寫了字，但不是LOKVE，是IDIOT（蠢貨）再加了閃電圖案，暗示雷霆之神是個蠢貨，Thor也習慣自己的弟弟駡自己蠢貨了，這大概就是Loki愛的表現吧？

他猜的。

大概又過了兩個星期，被耶夢加得用斷的筷子已經能堆成一座小山丘了，不過往好的方面想，斷幾雙筷子就能防止自己的大兒子以後變得跟Thor一樣，成為只有一身蠻力的白痴，那真是全九界最划算的交易了。

當耶夢加得用筷子，將最後一顆青豆夾進另一個盤子中之後，他的訓練終於可以告一段落了，「Papa！Daddy！我做到了！！」耶夢加得高興的舉起雙手大聲歡呼，把手上的筷子丟到矮桌上，他終於可以跟這盤該死的豆子說再見了。

「我就知道你辦的到！寶貝。」Thor蹲下身，一把抱住往他懷裡衝的耶夢加得，給他一個愛的擁抱，再親親他的小臉蛋，「作為獎勵，你想要什麼？」

耶夢加得想了想，再看向斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾，他決定好了，「我想跟Daddy、Papa、斯雷爾和芬里爾去迪士尼樂園~」因為三胞胎最近看了迪士尼樂園的電視廣告，金光閃閃又有看起來很刺激的遊樂設施，當時斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾的大眼睛閃爍到了不行。

「迪士尼？」那個金光閃閃、充滿粉紅色泡泡跟夢想的迪士尼樂園？Thor和Loki以為他們的大兒子會想要遙控汽車、恐龍或是出去吃個大餐之類的，就是沒有想過會是什麼迪士尼樂園，因為這跟耶夢加得的喜好完全不在同一個次元裡。

「嗯！大家一起去~」真的是閃死人不償命的可愛，Loki一想到自己的寶貝兒子以後可能會變得跟Thor一樣，是個胸大無腦的蠢貨，他開始希望兒子不要長大了。

斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾的大眼睛瞬間變得水亮亮的，高興的衝過抱住自己的Brother，「真的嗎？真的嗎？喔！耶夢我愛死你了！」斯雷普尼爾瘋狂磨蹭耶夢加得臉頰，磨到發熱才停下來。

「…可是你不是對那個沒興趣嗎？為什麼？」芬里爾高興過後，突然想起當時的耶夢加得一點興趣都沒有，還說“我比較喜歡帥一點的遊樂園，這個太可愛了。”，不經讓芬里爾有些疑惑為什麼是迪士尼樂園？

「因為你們一直鼓勵我~而且大家一起去一定也會很好玩~」雖然斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾沒有一起夾豆子，但也沒有狠到真的丟下耶夢加得一個人，跑去跟Loki學魔法，他們決定等等自己努力的Brother，還一直鼓勵他，那大概是世界上最溫馨的畫面了。

「！！我們愛你Brother。」斯雷普尼爾跟芬里爾聽到答案後，又將耶夢加得抱的更緊了些，而且他們只有在真的、真的非常高興或感謝對方的時候才會互相叫Brother及Sister，畢竟他們出生就只差相差那幾小時、幾分鐘而已。

耶夢加得從一個溫柔體貼但卻暴力的孩子，變成了一個依舊溫柔體貼但也懂得分享的好孩子了，神族的孩子怎麼都長這麼快？

唯一該慶幸的是，神族的孩子只有前兩三年會長得特別快以外，之後就會放慢速度讓他們學會掌控自身的神力、學習語言、武術及魔法等各式各樣的知識，Thor跟Loki還能跟這小天使模式的三胞胎相處好一段時間呢！

「既然決定了，那你快點去跟你那個什麼神盾局局長請假。」可別中途玩到一半突然來工作還是什麼，擾亂天使們的歡樂時光，Loki一定衝進神盾局裡殺了那群該死的螻蟻。

「Obey！My god queen！」  
＊遵命！我的神后大人＊

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面有小番外


	12. 小番外：離家出走的Loki

Loki板著一張臉，看起來非常不開心，因為當Thor完全喬好神盾局的事情時已經過了將近快兩個月，三胞胎也等的有些不難煩，每天都在問什麼時候可以去或還要等多久之類的話，Loki還在想要說今天再沒個結果，他就要直接殺到神盾局裡問…

“到底為什麼放個假要等這麼久？”

“中庭是每天被外星人攻打還是沒有警察這種東西嗎？”

“其他復仇者呢？都死哪裡去了！”

離彈指事件過了將近9年，這期間Loki都乖的要命，前五年頂多偶爾忍不住會做點惡作劇之外、拆拆史塔克大樓的房門，再來就只有跑去找奇異博士算自由落體30分鐘的帳，但是每次都會被Thor即時阻止，所以Loki偷跑了很多次，但是都沒成功，他曾經還想過為什麼Thor都能找到他在哪？他身上該不會偷偷被藏了什麼發信器吧？

後3年將近4年的時間，他還懷了孕、之後都在家裡照顧三胞胎，忙都忙死了，哪有時間玩什麼惡作劇，就算有也全都發生在Thor身上，他應該有權利逼他們讓Thor放假吧？自己都已經被解禁了，可不在危險對象的別冊名單裡。

幸好Thor今天回家說的第一句話是“我放到假了！”要不然他一定會被Loki變成青蛙還是什麼奇怪的爬蟲類拿給三胞胎玩樂去。

「所以，到底為什麼這麼久？」Loki加重了“到底為什麼”的語氣，他還是很不高興，雙手環繞在胸口、單肩靠牆堵在門前，如果Thor沒給他一個滿意的答案，那他就直接把Thor轟出家門睡外面！

「就…因為…工作多嘛…」雷神心想完蛋了。

「工作多？喔！你那些稱為“伙伴”的什麼復仇者都跑哪了？死了嗎？」你以為說工作多就能敷衍我嗎？

「喔！黑寡婦去巴黎出任務、隊長在忙著拍教化影片、驚奇隊長聯絡不上…(以下省略)，所以他們只能找我。」Thor豎起拇指數著各個復仇者現在人在哪、在做什麼，但他就是忘記了還有一個鋼鐵人。

「那個一身鋼鐵裝的傢伙呢？」Loki往前站了幾步，逼著Thor慢慢往後退直到撞到門外的牆壁上為止，「家門鑰匙給我。」

「欸？為什麼？」

「廢話那麼多幹嘛！給我！」Thor被逼著只能乖乖交出那把不知道是用奈米還是什麼更厲害的原料做成的鑰匙磁卡，接過磁卡後繼續說：「快說！那個穿鋼鐵裝的傢伙死到哪裡去了。」

「他…他…」

「Daddy？Papa/Loki？你們不要吵架…」三顆小腦袋出現在Loki身後，三胞胎拉拉Loki的褲管，試圖讓自己Daddy和Papa發現他們的存在，Thor心裡想著“救世主小天使們！快點來救你們的Daddy！”

Loki轉過頭露出一抹燦爛的微笑，對著可愛的三胞胎說：「我們沒有在吵架，只是在處理事情，你們乖，先進房間吃吃點心什麼的。」Loki全程死摀著Thor的嘴，在孩子們看不到的角度，那把有點久沒出現的捅腎小刀就抵在Thor的腎臟上。

──你敢多說一句我就捅死你。

三胞胎什麼都沒多說就乖乖的進廚房吃起果凍跟布丁了，經過那晚後，三胞胎真的變得更乖，只是有時愛搞搞惡作劇，就跟自己一樣，讓Loki覺得好欣慰，至於Thor嗎…他失去了他唯一的救世主們…

「他他他的，有完沒完！如果不想死的太難看就給我說清楚。」捅腎小刀現在抵在Thor的脖子上了，那銳利的刀刃還泛著銀綠的折射光，看起來相當駭人，「你敢說謊騙我，我就帶孩子們進宇宙。」

「…他跟蜘…」進宇宙那他應該還找的到，Thor心想著。

Loki沒等Thor說完又開口了，「喔～對了，忘了跟你說，空間寶石在我這，不信的話你可以試試。」Loki露出“你有種就試試看啊！”的輕蔑笑容。

──什麼！！所以神盾局裡那個是假的？！

好吧…Thor怎麼敢“試試”，好不容易讓Loki願意接受自己還有三個可愛的天使，他怎麼敢，「…他…他在那棟木屋裡放假…」

「你給我說清楚，為 · 什 · 麼？」去你的放假，Loki心中的怒火瞬間燃起熊熊烈火，鋒利的小刀又往Thor的脖子更加逼近，直到尖端刺進對方的脖子，滲出了一滴血珠，Loki才停止繼續往前。

別人放長假、Thor加長班？要不是Thor跟那個穿鋼鐵裝的做了交易不然怎麼可能會變這樣，他真的是全九界最蠢的蠢貨，Loki都開始懷疑4年前的自己怎麼會答應…為他生…去他的不想了，越想越氣。

Thor的背緊靠牆壁、被逼出一堆冷汗，雙手舉在耳朵旁表示別殺我，「簡單還說就是…我幫他工作，他給了我這棟大樓…」這時候如果說Tony為了跟Morgan好好再一次培養感情，想放個長假，然後他那時剛好需要房子照顧孩子，而一時衝動跟Tony做了交換條件，他大概這輩子只能當個爬蟲類被自己的孩子當寵物養…這實在太恐怖了、根本是噩夢。

不過現在的狀況也沒有好到哪裡去，Loki皮笑肉不笑的收回小刀，突然一股強大的魔力將Thor整個人鑲在牆壁上，「沒把事情解決，你就永遠別回來了！」Loki拋下這句話就拿著Thor的家門磁卡、大力甩上門，將Thor關在外面。

Thor崩潰，他正想著要用風暴殲滅者弄壞房門時，房門周圍開始架起堅硬的防護網，他需要花更多時間才能突破這道防線，這不知道又是什麼9年後的高科技，現在…Thor有得忙了。

「Firday。」Loki從來沒想過自己哪天會需要用到中庭人發明的高科技，要不是他現在急著找某樣東西，不然他也不想用。

「有什麼吩咐，Sir。」一位女性的聲音從空中傳來，三胞胎從來沒聽過這個聲音，分分從廚房裡跑出來，看看是誰來了，不過除了Papa以外，什麼人都沒有，讓三胞胎感到疑惑。

「我要找XXX，越大越好，要在地質夠堅固的地段，如果附近有草皮或公園更好，價錢不限，還有不要讓Thor知道。」大概過了幾秒鐘，女聲再度傳來，「Sir，找到一項符合您的需求，地質堅固、有草皮、附近有坐兒童公園，價格是XXX萬美元。」

「買了，現在，馬上。」

「Sir，已經幫您處理完畢。」

「謝謝，那沒其他事了。」

Loki買完他想要的東西後，拿出手機、播了個電話，在嘟了幾聲後，對方接通了電話，「怎麼？竟然用打電話的方式，真稀奇。」

「如果Thor跑去找你，問我在哪，你不準告訴他，絕對不準！」Loki說完之後馬上掛電話，不給對方反駁的時間，奇異博士心想，能和樂要4年也差不多是極限了，這很不容易，房子壞了叫對方負責就好，雖然很麻煩。

三胞胎等著Loki辦完手邊的工作後，才又跑來拉拉Loki的褲管，一口同聲的問「那個聲音是什麼？Daddy呢？」

「那個女聲叫Firday，她以後不會出來了。」Loki蹲下身摸摸三胞胎柔軟的頭髮，看到他們三個，Loki的心情瞬間好了很多，「Daddy說他突然有“很重要”事要跟朋友談，所以今天不回家。」

「嗯…那為什麼以後聽不到了？」三胞胎瞬間就接受今天見不到Daddy這件事，他們比較想知道為什麼那個叫Firday的女聲之後聽不到了？

「因為我們現在要搬家。」

Loki使用神力加上魔法，瞬間將除了Thor的東西以外的所有用品及家具，乾淨的收進他的魔法口袋裡，他抱緊三胞胎，拿出那閃著美麗藍光的空間寶石，四人瞬間消失在史塔克大樓裡，等到Thor終於費盡全力衝破防線圍牆後，只見幾乎空當當的屋子。

Loki真的帶著三胞胎進宇宙了。

「Loki！！！！！」

現在，Thor除了要去跟Tony解決“交換條件”的問題以外，還多了一個…

──尋找他的愛人及孩子。

自己造的孽，自己要承擔。

END


End file.
